The Return of Metal- a next generation story
by Nardragon
Summary: The war has long ended and things have settled down in the world….more or less, but it's nothing Team Avatar can't handle. That is until an old enemy, long forgotten, emerges from the shadows. Now it's up to the next generation to finish what their parents started….But can they do it? Join Tenzin, Lin, Bumi and the rest as they start a new incredible adventure.
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

They were always protected by their parents. But at the same time because of this protection the were called weak by others. The kids of team Avatar just want everyone to know are a good enough to carry the title 'children of team avatar' and most importantly they want their parents to know it.

An new enemy or is it an old one has emerged and when their parents are unable to step in it will be up to Tenzin, Bumi, Lin, Kya, Piandao and Ursa to take on this enemy. Will they truly live up to their parents mantle?

* * *

Note- We know all of Aang and Katara's kids and Lin of course. But we never found out the name of Zuko's daughter or if Sokka had any kids. In my story Zuko's daughter's name Ursa 'cause I think that is what Zuko would have named her. And Sokka has one son who I named Piandao after Master Piandao, Sokka's sword master.

* * *

Aang was looking through the stack of reports that came to him daily. Most were on the same subject, the triad wars. In Republic City there was an inter-gang war taking place. It started out as a simple dispute. Not even worth of calling a cop over but the past three weeks it had grown, to the point Toph and her men were becoming strained (not that she would ever say it out loud).

"This is getting crazy. The triads have all but taken over downtown and are using it like a war ground. Plus Toph won't admit she needs help." Aang said, frowning at the paper. Katara looked up from her book.

"Aang you know how Toph can be." She said.

"But while she is being a rock head, people are being put at risk."

"You know better than that. If it was a matter of innocent people being put at risk, she would ask for help, rock head or not."

"You're right, I guess."

Aang sighed and put in the piece of paper down. He picked up another expecting to see more on the triads but this one was different. The look on his face changed from exhausted to concern. Katara noticed the change instantly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Another report about a disappearing bender. This time from the fire nation. Just like the others no evidence. They seemed to vanish."

"Fire nation this time. There were already reports of water benders in the North Pole and earth benders in Omashu."

"There is no evidence saying they are connected." Aang rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"That doesn't mean to say they aren't related."

"Is it just me or does this remind you…" The rest of his sentence was cut off by a loud crash.

"What did Bumi break this time?" Aang and Katara stood up and walked into the courtyard. Bumi was standing next to a broken water pot, receiving a scolding from an air nomad. Aang groaned.

"I swear that boy couldn't move faster if he was an air bender." He said.

"I blame you." Katara said matter of factly.

"Me?"

"Yes you. You were the one who wanted to name him Bumi. He inherited his name sake's personality."

"You didn't have to agree you know." Aang mumbled. Katara shot him a look but didn't say anything.

"Bumi, must you always be so hyper." She said.

"Sorry mom, but I can't help it. It's in my genes."

"Bumi, not even you father was this carefree. You're thirteen now could you try and be a little more responsible?"

"I could try." He said.

"Will you try?" Aang asked.

"Now that is an altogether different question." Bumi grinned. Both his parents sighed.

"Fine, could you do me a favor?" Aang asked.

"Anything. What is it?" Bumi asked. Aang went back into the room and quickly wrote something on two scraps of paper.

"I want you to take these to two messenger hawks and send one to Uncle Sokka and the other to Toph.

"You remember Toph can't read right. You know…" Bumi waved his hands in front of his eyes.

"Yes, Bumi. I am aware. I'm sure someone will read it for her. Now go." He handed his son the papers and sent him off.

"Sokka and Toph. You're calling a meeting?" Katara looked at Aang with one eyebrow raised.

"I don't like these disappearances. We need to do something."

After Bumi had sent the messages he went looking for his siblings. He found Tenzin meditating in the pavilion.

"Ziny, wake up. Something is happening." He said knocking his brother's head.

"I'm not sleeping Bumi and can you not call me Ziny."

"Come on let's find Kya."

"I was meditating."

"Oh, well it's good you're finished now. Let's go."

Tenzin sighed and stood up, knowing it was useless to try and reason with his brother. They found Kya reading under a tree. Bumi took away the scroll.

"If you don't want to end up as an ice sculpture I would suggest you give that back." She said.

"Dad sent for Uncle Sokka and Toph." Bumi said.

"What? When?" Kya asked, her interest peaked.

"Just now. I just send the two messenger hawks, not before I read the notes however." He grinned.

"What did they say?"

"Not much. Just asking them to come as soon as possible. There is something going on."

"It is probably about the triad wars." Tenzin said.

"The triads have been fighting for weeks. They've already have at least three dozen meetings on the subject. It must be something else." Bumi said.

"Well if he saw the need to call both of them right way it must be serious." Kya said.

"So we're going to listen in when they come, right?" Bumi said.

"But what if we get caught." Tenzin asked.

"What if? There is a what if in your sentence? You know Toph isn't going to let us get anywhere near that meeting." Kya said

"Oh, don't worry…I have a plan."

"That little brother that is when I worry most. If you want to do some hair brained scheme, go ahead but I don't want to be a part of it." Kya stood up grabbed her scroll from Bumi. She stopped and not turning around said, "But if you do find out anything, you will tell me."

"Maybe….for a price." Bumi grinned at his sisters back. She turned her head so he could see just one of her eyes.

"A price…how about I will not pound you." She said coldly. She continued on her way.

"Right ….that sounds good." Bumi said, "So what about you Ziny. You in?"

"Bumi, I don't know if we should."

"Ahh, come on."

"No. I won't. The last time I got caught up in one of your schemes I got grounded for three weeks."

"So what? That is nowhere near my worst punishment." Bumi was jumping up and down on the spot. "Plus I know this will work."

"That's what you said about the time you tried to ride the Unagi. Remember how well that turned out?" Bumi didn't answer. He just grinned.

Toph and Sokka got off the boat, with Lin and Piandao in tow.

"Why do you think he asked to come right away?" Toph asked.

"How should I know? But It must be serious."

"Hey dad, if there is anything I can help…."

"No Piandao, I only brought you because you kept asking so many times. This doesn't concern you. Why don't you and Lin go find your cousins?"

"But…."

"No. Go, now." Sokka pointed towards the pavilion. Piandao stomped off, Lin ran after him.

"Didn't have to be so rough. Kid just wants some action." Toph said.

"You know how it is." Sokka said. Toph nodded after a moment of two.

"Yeah, Lin is getting more and more like me every day. A little too much like me. She keeps getting into fights with other kids at school."

"Same thing with Piandao." Sokka waved to Aang and Katara who had just emerged from the temple.

"I glad you both came." Aang said walking up to them. "There's been another report of missing benders. From the fire nation this time."

"More! This is getting weird. Maybe we should have someone look into this." Sokka rubbed his chin.

"Not really an option. What would people think if we sent a task force to investigate cases that have no evidence behind them? Especially since we're already stretched with the triad wars as is." Toph said, then she put up a hand making the rest of them stop. "Bumi is hiding in the rafters, probably trying to listen in on our conversation."

"Let's go down by the beach." Katara suggested. The four of them turned and walked down the steps towards the beach. Once on the sand Toph, with a solid kick to the ground made four simple seats out of the sand. They sat down, looking at the water.

"Is it me or do these disappearances remind you two of 'that' time?" Sokka asked looking at Aang and Katara. They both nodded.

"That's why I asked both of you to come." Aang said.

"Wait you're talking about her, aren't you?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, you won't with us then, but it was defiantly one of our toughest battles." Sokka said.

"I bet it would have been different if I was there."

"If you had discovered metal bending at the time, you could have wrapped up that whole episode in five minutes." Katara said.

"But, it can't be her. Not now. It's been what…twenty, twenty five years almost." Sokka said, adding on his fingers.

"Well, you all never found out what happened to the ma…" Toph stopped mid sentence and punched the ground. A section of the cliff came down, bring Piandao and Bumi with it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Katara looked at the two of them.

"Come on. Maybe we can help." Bumi said jumping up.

"No. This is not something you all should concern yourselves in." Aang said.

"But Uncle Aang…."

"No. Piandao you know it's not safe for kids." Sokka said.

"Not safe for kids! When you were younger than me you wanted to go fight in the war." Piandao yelled.

"And my father told me no. Just like I'm telling you." Sokka said standing up.

"Yeah, at first. But after you found Uncle Aang you still went off your own." Piandao

"But, it's not fair. You all fought when you were just kids. Like us. You managed to end the war." Bumi said.

"That's right we did end the war. No one knows better that we do the hardships of battle, which is why we don't want you kids to have to go through what we did. Any of you." Toph said, she pointed to the top of the cliff as she said the last part. Lin, Tenzin and Kya froze.

"No, Bumi is right." Kya said suddenly. "What's the point of you all training us if we never use what you teach us"

"We don't want to see you all get hurt." Aang said looking at his daughter.

"But, if you trained us then we can't get hurt. We're your kids, but what do we have to show for it?" Lin said jumping down the cliff. She landed making the sand explode around her. She stood facing her mother. "If you trained me, truly trained me then there is nothing that can move me." Lin said holding her head high.

"She really is your daughter Toph." Sokka said.

"Look we understand how you all feel but, this isn't something kids should do." Katara said.

"We could say the same about you." Kya said, climbing down the cliff. "Was it safe when the three of you set out on your own to help dad learn to bend the elements?" She looked at her parents and Uncle.

"Was it something for a kid to do when left your parents to teach Uncle Aang earthbending?" Lin said to her mother.

"It couldn't have been safe to try and take out the drill all on your own." Piandao said.

"What about the day of black sun? Charging the fire nation place. That's wasn't safe at all." Bumi said.

"And Dad when you faced the Fire Lord Ozai alone, was that something any kid would have done?" Tenzin spoke up for the first time. He jumped down from the cliff and landed with a blast of air next to his siblings.

"How can we call ourselves the children of Avatar Aang, who mastered the elements in the space of a few months…." Tenzin said.

"The kids of Master Katara, the first female student of Master Paku and his best student….." Kya said.

"The son of Sokka, mastermind of team avatar…." Piandao said.

"Daughter of Toph, the greatest earthbender who ever lived…" Lin said.

"How can we be your kids if we never do anything more exciting than picking fights at school or making a few craters when we spar?" Bumi said. The kids stared down their parents. The adults shared a look.

"Listen, I know all the things we did sound amazing but there were many times when we almost didn't make it." Sokka said.

"This is not up for discussion. This doesn't concern you." Aang said.

"But dad, you just said…you can't send out a task force because your stretched too thin with the triad war. We can be your task force." Bumi said.

"NO!" A blast of wind hit the kids and they stumbled backwards.

"Aang…" Katara said. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you all, but this is the end of the discussion." Aang said looking at them.

"This isn't fair…"

"Bumi enough." Aang said. The kids didn't say anything again. They all turned on their heels and walked back up the stairs to the temple. Aang sighed and fell back into his seat.

"That was not fun." Toph said.

"Who would have guesses ending the war would have been the easy part of our lives?" Katara said.

"I know, taking out the airship fleet was nothing compared to being a parent." Sokka said.

"But we still have the matter of the disappearing benders to discuss." Aang said.

"What is there to discuss? Even if we wanted to do something all our hands are tied." Sokka said.

"We just simply don't have the man power for this. If there was more evidence I might have been able to do something." Toph said.

"Yeah, it isn't like the old days when we could jump on Appa and take off." Katara said.

"But we can't just let this go. It was only by chance we managed to stop 'her' the last time." Aang said.

"Yeah, if Katara hadn't insisted we free…." Sokka started.

"You know she was letting the fire nation keep her prisoner. Even if we didn't free her she would still gotten out." Katara shot back.

"Please you two, don't start. If we truly think it is her what are we going to do about it." Toph said.

"That's the problem, we don't know it is her." Sokka said.

"Even if it was her. We would have hard time convincing anyone about it. You all took her out before she managed to do any real damage. It would be hard to prove it is her because so few people knew was even a treat." Toph said.

"Disappearances aren't enough we need more." Aang said. They were all quite for a while.

Katara sighed. "I'm sorry I can't discuss this right now. I still feel horrible about the kids." She said.

"Yeah. I feel we were too hard on them." Sokka said. "You can't blame them. They just want to make us proud."

"We should do something to make it up to them." Aang said.

"Well….." Toph started.

The others looked at her. The look on her face told them what she was thinking.

"Oh no. No. No. No. I won't hear it." Katara said.

"You think of something then."

Katara didn't reply.

"They are ready. They are our kids after all." Toph said. The four of them shared a look.

"We must be insane to do this." Aang said.

* * *

Who is behind the disappearances? (leave a review if you think know who it is)

What will the Kids do now? And what does Team Avatar have planned?

Nardragon~until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

Somethings I forgot to mention in the first chapter. For my story Kya and Ursa are sixteen, Piandao is fifteen, Bumi is thirteen and Lin and Tenzin are twelve. Plus, I don't really ship Tenzin and Lin, but it was cannon once so it will be in my story (but not that much).

Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

The kids were all sulking in the pavilion. Piandao had climbed on top and was looking out towards the ocean. Lin was making a rock roll back and forth, Tenzin looking on. Kya was sitting crossed legged with her eyes closed. She could have been meditating, if not for the fact she keep mumbling under breath. Bumi was hanging upside down from the edge of the pavilion. Suddenly he jumped down.

"This isn't fair." He said kicking the pavilion, then he howled in pain holding his foot.

"It's not like we can do anything." Tenzin said.

"Why not? Just because they said so. I say we grab whatever they have about the disappearances, jump on Oogi and kick some bad guy behind." He said.

"We can't do that." Tenzin said.

"Why not?" Bumi asked.

"Well….it's crazy…it's stupid….it's…it's…."

"It's not half bad." Kya said sitting up.

"What?" Tenzin looked at his sister.

"Yeah. If they don't believe we can do this then we'll just show them." Lin said.

"I'm liking what I'm hearing." Piandao said. He jumped down from the top of the pavilion. "We should go tonight."

"We can't go!" Tenzin said.

"Why not? One reason we can't….not why we shouldn't…why _can't_ we go Ziny." Bumi said.

Tenzin opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.

"You don't have anything." Piandao said.

"Well…no. But it's too dangerous." Tenzin said.

"Dangerous?" Kya snorted. "Please, Tenzin it's the five of us. I feel sorry for whoever we take on."

"Five? Oh no. I'm not going." Tenzin said.

"Ziny you have to go. Oogi wouldn't listen to any of us the way he listens to you." Bumi said.

"No. I'm sorry guys. If you go I promise I won't tell mom or dad where you went…but I'm not going."

"But Tenzin think about how fun it will be." Lin said. Tenzin froze. Kya and Piandao shared a grin.

"I'm….. I can't Lin."

"Can't or won't? What's the point if we are training but we never get to use what we learnt? You are the first air bender to be born in over a century. The air nomads would travel all over the world. Aang had seen most of the world before he was twelve."

"I've seen the world." Tenzin said.

"Yeah, when you go on diplomatic outings with your parents." Lin said. "This is your chance to prove yourself. To prove you are worth to carry the title of son of the avatar."

"He's in." Piandao whispered to Kya. The water bender suppressed a grin.

"Fine I'm in." Tenzin said. Lin hugged him causing him to blush. Kya and Piandao grinned at each other. Bumi yelled out for joy.

"Alright here's what we do…"Piandao said. The others gathered around him as he came up with a plan.

"You want to spend the night?" Sokka said.

"Just like that." Toph said. Lin and Piandao were putting on their best begging faces.

"It's fine with us." Aang said.

"We don't mind. It's nice when they spend the night." Katara said.

"Why not." Toph said. She ruffled Lin's hair. "Be on your best behavior."

"Fine, you can stay. I'll be back tomorrow." Sokka said. Piandao grinned and hugged his father.

"Thanks dad. I'll be good. Promise." He said. He ran back to the temple with Lin.

"They are up to something." Toph said.

"Probably going to try and run away tonight." Sokka said.

"Yeah, probably. We'll keep an eye on them. They aren't going anywhere till morning." Katara said.

Later that night Piandao got up from his bed. He hadn't been sleeping. He hit Bumi in the head with a pillow.

"What?" Bumi jumped in an attack position, got tangled in his blanket and tumbled to the floor.

"Keep it down. It's almost time." Piandao said. The boys both stuck their heads out of the bedroom door.

"Okay the coast is clear. Let's go." Piandao said. He grabbed to bags from under Bumi's bed. He tossed one to Bumi. They slipped on their door and ran down the hallway. Bumi dived in some bushes when they got outside.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking cover." Bumi stuck his head out of the bush looked around. He pulled himself back into the bush and began moving around. Piandao grabbed his by his collar and pulled him out.

"You're making more noise that way." Piandao hissed. He half dragged Bumi the rest of the way to the stables.

"What took you so long?" Kya asked when they entered the stable. She, Lin and Tenzin were already there. Oogi was in his saddle and Tenzin was sitting on his head.

"Sorry. Your bother kept me back." Piandao said.

"Well you're here now. Let's get going before someone catches us." Lin said. She jumped up on Oogi's back. Kya joined her. Bumi and Piandao helped Tenzin lead Oogi out of the stables before they got on themselves.

"This is it." Piandao said.

"Yeah. I'm so excited." Bumi said.

"Here goes….yip yip." Tenzin said. He flicked the reins and Oogi rose into the air. They rose high above the temple.

"Okay we left….now where are we heading?" Tenzin said. He looked back the others. Piandao opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

"Ah….."

"You don't where we're going!" Tenzin yelled.

"Well….I was so busy with the plans for us leaving I forgot to think about what we were going to after."

"Piandao!" Kya yelled.

"Do I have to think of everything?" he yelled back.

"How could you not even know where we are going?" Bumi said.

"Stop! I'm sure we can figure it out." Lin said.

"We should start at one places the benders disappeared from." Piandao said.

"I think the last disappearance was in Omaush." Kya said.

"It was the fire nation actually." Aang said. The kids all swung around. Aang was standing on Oogi, in his sleeping clothes, with his staff out. He frowned at them.

"Are you going to turn this bison around or do I have to?" Aang said. Tenzin didn't say anything but he tugged on the reins. Oogi turned in the air and headed back to Air Temple Island.

Katara was waiting in the court yard from them.

"Go get some sleep. We'll take about this in the morning." She said. Her words won't threatening, but her tone sent chills down everyone's spines, even Aang's.

They all filed off Oogi and headed to the sleeping quarters.

The next morning Aang and Katara were sitting at the table when the kids went for breakfast. They didn't say anything when they walked in. The kids looked at each other.

"Good morning." Kya said.

Aang and Katara looked up.

"Morning honey." Aang said.

"How did you all sleep?" Katara asked.

"Not that well actually." Piandao said.

"Well, that is your own fault. Shame too. You all would want to be fresh for today." Katara said.

"Sit, have some breakfast." Aang said. He passed them a bowl of fruit.

"Am….are we missing something here?" Kya asked.

"Aren't you mad?" Piandao asked.

"Of course we are." Aang said.

"But we don't have full power over all of you. We're waiting on Sokka and Toph. They deserve a shot at you all as well."

Piandao and Lin paled.

"They already know?" Lin asked.

"Yes, sent both of them a message just after I stopped you last night. Oh Piandao, Suki is coming as well." Aang said.

Piandao dropped the food he was holding.

"M…m…mom….knows….."

"I believe that is them now." Katara said. From the eating area there was view of the docks. A boat had just pulled in and three people had gotten off. Lin and Piandao paled more.

"Morning everyone." Sokka said. He walked in with a bag across his shoulders. Toph was carrying a bag as well.

"You all don't look so well. What's wrong didn't you sleep last night Piandao?" Suki asked.

"Okay…I'm confused…..aren't you all mad?" Bumi asked.

"We were expecting fireworks." Kya said.

"Yes, well we are mad. But we really can't be too mad. After what we talked about yesterday." Aang said.

"What did you talk about yesterday?" Tenzin asked.

"You'll find out in a moment sweetie. But eat something first, you need your strength." Katara said.

The kids looked at eachother. They won't sure what was happening. Their parents ate breakfast like everything was just fine. When they finished they looked at their kids' untouched food.

"I wish you would eat more." Suki said.

"We could always give them something to snack on." Katara said.

"Are we ever going to tell them?" Toph said, there was a wicked grin on her face.

"I think they suffered enough." Aang said.

"What's going on? What do you have to tell us?" Piandao asked.

"You know, it's lucky Aang stopped you when he did."

"We won't call it lucky." Piandao said.

"Really? Well if he hadn't I wouldn't have been able to give you this." Sokka threw the bag he had brought for his son. Piandao caught it.

"What's this?" Piandao asked. He opened it and took out a blanket and some clothes. Toph passed her bag for Lin. Aang and Katara got out three bags and gave each of their children one.

"What's going on?" Tenzin asked.

"These are your bags, you're going to needing them. We have provisions ready for you all as well." Aang said. The kids looked at each other.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Kya asked. Their parents shared a grin.

"We decided you are ready." Sokka said.

"Just promise you won't do anything to reckless….Bumi that goes double for you." Katara said.

"No way….you're letting us go?" Bumi asked.

"Yes." Aang said. The kids tackled their parents.

"Thanks you, thank you, thank you."

Many 'thank you's later they were all out in the courtyard.

"Thank you so much for this." Piandao said hugging his parents.

"Well, after you speech yesterday we figured it was time." Sokka said.

"Be safe. And remember to change your underwear every day." Suki said.

"Mom!" Piandao yelled. Suki laughed and kissed her son.

"Remember what I thought you. Stay centered, stay grounded….."

"Keep my stance low and feel the earth. I won't forget mom." Lin said. Toph grinned and hugged Lin.

"You better not. I have something for you." Toph moved her hand to her forearm and removed a bracelet.

"No way. You're giving me your space bracelet?"

"It might come in handy."

"Take care of your brothers." Katara said. She was hugging Kya.

"I will mom." Kya said.

"Tenzin, Bumi. I'm counting on you." Aang said.

"Don't worry dad, we won't let you down. Me and Ziny will stop whoever is behind these disappearances."

"Don't call me Ziny." Tenzin said.

"Be safe all of you." Katara said. She looked at all of her children.

"We will mom." Tenzin said.

"Thank you. For trusting us to do this." Bumi said.

"Just remember the conditions." Sokka said.

"Yes. We will keep you updated. And once we have find out who is behind this we will come home." Piandao said.

"Before you all leave there is one more thing we have to let you know." Aang said. The tone of his voice made everyone alert.

"We think that the person is Lian, 'The Maker'." He said the Kids gasped.

"That crazy woman who thought that her machines could replace benders?" Bumi asked.

"That's the one." Katara said.

"These disappearances are just like when she was active when we encountered her." Aang said.

"Just before we left the North Pole we learnt a water bender had gone missing. But before we could investigate Katara was captured by the fire nation. We managed to break her and Lian out. Not knowing what she was up to. But our investigation took us to a small island where she was making her machines." Sokka said.

"We did stop her plans but barely. We never found out what happened to her. It looked like her machine fell on her, but she could have escaped." Katara said.

"Now we are not saying it is her. But the disappearances are very similar. If it does turn out to be her, we what you come right back. No heroics." Aang said.

"We understand." Kya said.

"Start at the last disappearance. In the fire nation. I sent a message to Zuko. He will be expecting you." Aang said. The kids nodded.

The air nomads brought out Oogi.

"We packed all the supplies Avatar." One of them said.

"Thank you. Well are you ready?" Aang asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Bumi said he ran up Oogi "Come on let's go!"

"I guess this is it." Katara said.

"We'll be fine mom." Kya said. Katara placed a hand on her cheek.

"I know you will." Katara said. The others climbed on Oogi. Tenzin grabbed the reins.

"We love you." Aang said.

"Love you too."

"Yip yip." Oogi took off into the air. Team avatar waved until Oogi was a speck in the sky.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Katara asked.

"Of course they will. They are our kids." Toph said.

"They will be fine." Aang said. He kissed Katara on her forehead.

"I hope so."

"Can you believe we are really going to do this?" Bumi was running around on Oogi's sadle.

"Bumi sit down before you fall off." Kya grabbed her brother and made him sit.

"I can't believe they let us go." Tenzin said.

"Yeah, I know."

"This is going to be so cool." Piandao.

"Onwards To TOMORROW!" Bumi yelled. He let out a loud war cry that make everyone riding cover their ears, a few people down in Republic city looked up wondering what could make such a noise.

"This is just the beginning." Piandao said.

"We are finally getting to prove to everyone what we can do. We will make our parents proud." Kya said.

* * *

Lian _aka_ The Maker _aka_ the villain from the first Avatar the Last Airbender game. She is not the main villain but the will be links to her, my villian is based off her a little. Hence the title of my story -Return of**Metal**.

If you never played or don't know about the story line for that game, I could explain it for you but the avatar wiki does a better job.

Look out, next chapter we meet Ursa and get to see Fire Lord Zuko.

Let me know what you think of the story so far.

Nardragon~until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Fire Nation

This chapter is long over due. Our young Heroes arrive at the Fire Nation and encounter a bit more than they can handle.

* * *

The skies were clear and blue as Oogi descended down on the fire nation capital.

"Hey I have an idea." Piandao said. He was looking at the information Aang had given them and a map of the fire nation. "The home of one missing benders is not far. Why don't we go there?"

"I thought we were going to the palace." Tenzin said.

"We can go there after. Come on. I'm itching to start." Piandao said.

"Yeah, it sound good. Let's go." Kya said.

"Alright!" Bumi leaned out looking down at the city. Kya grabbed his feet before he fell out.

"Bumi relax will you. You falling off Oogi is not going to help us."

"Sorry Kya, I can't help it. I just so excited." Bumi said. Kya smiled and helped her brother back onto the saddle. Piandao went up next to Tenzin to point out where to land. Bumi was the first one off once they had landed, well he got off before they had landed, jumping off Oogi and onto the roof of a building.

"Piandao, which building is it?" He called to them.

"That one." Piandao pointed to a three story one across from them. "The bender lived on the second floor."

"Got it." Bumi took off running along the roofs.

"Hey wait up." Kya yelled. She and Piandao ran after him.

"Tenzin come on." Lin called following the others.

"I'm coming, Oogi, be a good boy and stay here." Tenzin jumped off Oogi and ran after the others. Everyone was already in the room by the time he got there.

"Is it alright for us to just come in here?" He asked.

"Of course it is. We are on official business." Kya said. Bumi knocked over a vase. "Bumi!"

"Sorry." Bumi said. They looked through to entire space, but found almost nothing.

"Well this was waste, have any of you all found anything?" Lin asked.

"Nope."

"No."

"Zero."

"Hey what are you kids doing in here?" Everyone turned to the door. There were three men dressed in fire nation police gear at the door.

"You all shouldn't be here." One of them said.

"Oh, sorry, but you don't understand. We…." Kya said.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I bet you are stealing from this place."

"Don't you talk to us like that!" Lin said.

"I'll talk to you however I want." The officer said. He walked up to Bumi and grabbed his hand.

"Hey let me go!" Bumi tried to twist away from the man. But he held a firm grip on Bumi and mangled to shackle his hands behind his back.

"Let him go or else." Kya said. She drew water from her waterbending pouch.

"I'm not afraid of some kids." The office said. The other men with him make flames light around their palms.

"You should be." Piandao said. He took his boomerang. The men laughed. Piandao threw the boomerang, it hit two of the men in their heads and flew out the door.

"Why you good for nothing…" The man started. Bumi jumped up, used a chair to gain height and spin kicked the third man in his jaw. At the same time boomerang swooped back in the door and hit the same office in the back of his head. Piandao smiled. "Good boomerang."

"Get them!" The office yelled. The three men charged at them. Bumi and Paindao tackled one of them and they pushed him outside and over the banister. The office feel backwards, but grabbed Bumi as he slipped back, pulling him with him. Piandao grabbed Bumi but was pulled over with him. He fell into a cart carrying hay below them.

"Guys are you alright?" Tenzin asked leaning over the railing looking at them.

"We're good bro." Bumi called up. Just then the office called out and waved. A small group of officers in street ran towards them.

"Forget that last comment. Help!"

"We have more campany. I'm going to help Piandao and Bumi." Tenzin said to Kya and jumped over the rainling.

Kya and Lin were dodging the two remaining officers' attacks.

"You are going to regret doing this." Lin said. The fire bender shot a fire ball at her. Kya blocked it with her water.

"You are just some troublesome kids, trying to make some money by robbing this place."

"If you would just listen…" Kya jumped out of the way as he shot another fire ball at her. The wall caught a flame. She put it out quickly.

"Just give up. A bunch of kids can't beat us, especially some girls." The other office said. Kya and Lin stopped moving and looked at each other.

"We didn't want to hurt you…" Lin said.

"But that was the wrong thing to say." Kya said. She used her water and froze the officers hands. Lin punched both of them in the gut.

Down below Tenzin, Bumi and Piandao were trying to fight about twenty or so officers.

"It too much. We can't take all of them. And I lost boomerang." Piandao said. He was fighting with a short blade his father had given him, it was about half the length of a normal sword. He really wished he hadn't left his sword back on Oogi.

Bumi was being restrained by four men.

"Let me go." Just then two of the men were knocked over by another falling from the sky. Bumi looked up to see Kya and Lin toss the third office of the railing. He crashed into the other men holding him. Bumi grinned up at his sister and Lin. He yelled loudly and ran around kicking random men. Kya and Lin jumped into the fray themselves.

Tenzin was trying to get both sides to stop.

"Please we are not enemies. We shouldn't be fighting." One of the officers hit Tenzin with flat side of his blade.

"Shut up kid." He said.

"That's our brother!" Kya and Bumi yelled. Bumi leapt on the man, he attached himself to his face (which was quite the feat since he still had his hand cuffed behind his back). Kya froze the man's feet and he tumbled over, with Bumi still on him.

Kya helped Tenzin to his feet.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Tenzin said. Just then three men grabbed Kya.

"Hey let her…." Two more men grabbed Tenzin and forced him to his knees. The others were being held down as well. Six men were on top of Bumi. By now the fight had caused a large crowd to form.

"Let us go." Bumi yelled.

"We don't let criminals go." The office in charge said.

"We are not criminals."

"Then why are you attacking my men."

"Your men acted first. We were defending ourselves." Kya said. She struggled as the men cuffed her hands. They were cuffing the others as well. The even put cuffs on Bumi's feet.

"Take them to the jail house." The office said. They forced the kids to get to their feet and force them down the street.

Piandao spoke up. "You are making…." One the men kicked him.

"Shut it kid."

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" A female voice yelled. The officers all turned. A mummer ran through the crowd. The kids couldn't see who had just spoken.

"What going on?" Bumi asked. He tried jumping to see over crowd, but the cuffs on his feet caused him to fall over.

"My lady, we just apprehended some criminals." The chief officer said.

"Criminals?" The female voice said.

"Wait that voice…." Kya said.

"Yes, we found them breaking into a…."

"Those aren't criminal you idiot! Let them go this instant."

"I know that voice." Kya said happily.

"But Princess…."

"I gave you an order, you better do it before I have you dragged away to the boiling rock." The female said.

"Ursa!" Kya yelled. The men cleared away and the female speaker was revealed to be a teenage girl.

"Hey Kya. Sorry about this." She hugged Kya. "I don't see anyone free yet." She addressed the men with the last part. There was a flurry of movement and in a few seconds they were all free. They even helped Bumi to get up.

"But Princess…"

"DO you know who they are?" Ursa said turning sharply on the chief officer.

"Am….well…."

"See the girl who is bare foot. She is the daughter of Toph Bei Fong. The boy picking up the boomerang is the son of Sokka and Lady Suki. And I think you would have figured out who the other three are. Tenzin has an arrow on his head." Ursa said. The office gasped.

"They can't be. I thought the arrow was just a fake tattoo." He said softly. Ursa rolled her eyes.

"Tenzin show him." She said. Tenzin created an air scooter and zoomed around the group.

"Told you would be sorry." Piandao said. He rubbed his wrist.

"I'm sorry guys. I'll make sure they are taken care of." Ursa said. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to look in the disappearing benders." Kya said.

"Dad mentioned that to me. How come you are looking into it?"

"We convinced dad and mom to let us." Bumi said grinning.

"No way. You aren't serious." Ursa grabbed Kya's hand. Kya grinned and nodded.

"You have to tell me what you did. Let's head to the palace." Ursa said.

"Sounds good. Tenzin could you call Oogi." Kya said. Tenzin nodded and took out a small white whistle and blew it. It didn't make a sound, but Oogi's groan echoed loudly. The bison appeared above them. Kya and Ursa were already discussing yesterday's events back at Air Temple Island.

"And you tried to leave in the middle of the night?" Ursa asked climbing on to Oogi.

"Yeah. But dad caught us. We all thought we would have been dead this morning, turns out they had all agreed we could do this. So here we are." Kya said.

"I hate you right now. You know that right." Ursa said.

"Come on. I'm sure Uncle Zuko will let you come with us."

"Dad, yeah right. He is so over protective."

"Please. No one is worst than my dad and yet he let us go." Kya said.

"I still doubt it."

"I need you if I am going to survive Bumi and Piandao."

"Hey!" Bumi and Piandao protested.

"Sorry guys, but it is the truth. Plus if you come with us we will one of every bender and two non benders." Kya said.

"Just like team Avatar." Ursa grinned.

"The Royal palace, dead ahead." Tenzin called. Oogi landed in the garden, scaring some turtle ducks. Two guards ran out as Oogi touched down.

"What's going on?" One of them asked.

"Hey guys, do you know where my father is?" Ursa asked.

"I believe he is in the throne room with his advisors, Princess." The guard said. Ursa slid down Oogi's tail.

"Thanks. Oh and would you prepare some tea. We have guests." Ursa and the others got off Oogi.

"Of course Princess. At once." They both bowed to her and left.

"Come on." Ursa took the lead, with Kya walking next to her. The girls were talking quickly.

Everyone headed into the palace. They were soon all talking about Ursa joining them on their mission.

"A fire bender would be a perfect addition to the team." Piandao said.

"This just keeps getting better. All of team Avatar's kids, together, fighting bad guys just like their parents." Bumi said punching and kicking the air.

They stopped outside the throne room.

"Can we go in?" Tenzin asked.

"Of course we can." Ursa said.

"But that guard said Uncle Zuko was in there with his advisors. Are we allowed to disturb them?" Tenzin looked apprehensive.

"Please, if I want to talk to dad, I go talk to him. No matter what he is doing. Come on Baldy." Ursa pushed Tenzin through the curtain before heading in herself.

Zuko was speaking with three other men when they walked in. They all looked up. Zuko smiled brightly.

"Ursa what brings you in here." He paused for a moment before he realized who Ursa was with. He laughed. "Well I was wondering when you show up." Zuko said. He stood up and dismissed the advisors with a wave. He walked over to them.

"It's good to see you all."

"God to see you too, Uncle Zuko." Kya said.

"Shall we get something to eat."

"I already arranged for tea on the pavilion." Ursa said.

"That's my girl." Zuko said, putting an arm around her. They lead the way to the pavilion overlooking the gardens.

"So go ahead." Zuko said when they had all sat down. "Ask away. I figure you would have some questions about the disappearances."

"Well I'm more curious about the Maker." Piandao said.

"I'll answer what I can."

"She was a captive of the fire nation once. What do you know about her?"

"Very little actually. When she was a captive, I was still exiled. I meet her once."

"Yeah, dad told us the story. She beat you then threw you in a cage." Bumi said. Under the table Kya kicked him. "Owe! What was that for?"

"You don't just say things like that."

Zuko laughed. "It's fine. And he's not wrong. Like I said, I only met her once, but I do know she designed the fire nation tanks and some of her models were used for the air ships."

"Whoa, wait I thought the air ships were stolen from the mechanist and dad's design?" Piandao asked. This time it was Tenzin that aimed the kick. "Ouch! Geez Baldy what's the problem?"

"It's alright. We all know that the Fire Nation was not always the good guys. But tell me Piandao how did you think a hot air balloon made out of cloth, rope and a giant basket became the air ship fleet." Zuko said. Piandao opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Bumi started laughing. "Way to go Uncle Zuko, it isn't everyday that Piandao is rendered speechless."

"Zuko why didn't you say we had guests?" A voice came from behind them. They all looked around to see Mai and Iroh.

"Uncle, Mai. I'm sorry I got caught up with them."

"Uncle Iroh, how are you?" Lin asked. He sighed as he sat down.

"Well my dear, since I started using this," He waved a staff, with a dragon's head craved at the top, "My nephew refuses to let me out of his sights."

"Uncle we talked about this…"

"Yes, we have but I do not see why I must be kept away from my shop."

"And I don't see why you can't have a shop in the fire nation. After all I never changed National Tea Day, since you implemented it when you were acting fire lord." Zuko said.

"Oh, would you two stop. You've had this argument hundreds of times already." Mai said.

"Thanks mom. I was about to stop them myself." Ursa said.

"Fine. So what brings you all here?" Iroh asked.

"We are looking into some missing benders. We convinced our parents to let us." Piandao said.

"Good for you. It nice to see you young ones finally getting to stretch your legs. Ursa, will you be joining them?"

"I don't know about that uncle." Zuko said.

"But dad!"

"Ursa please don't start."

"Zuko be reasonable." Mai said. He sighed.

"I haven't said no yet."

"So it's a yes?" Ursa said.

"I haven't said that either. Just give me until they are ready to leave the palace." He said.

"Well we are planning to stay here while we look into the disappearances, so we'll be here for a few days." Kya said.

"But while they are in the Fire Nation I can go with them, right?" Ursa asked.

Zuko opened his mouth but Mai beat him to it. "Off course you can sweetheart." Zuko gave her a look, but nodded.

"Thanks mom." Ursa hugged Mai.

"But you'll take some guards with you." Zuko said.

"No thanks. They would only slow us down." Piandao said.

"It wasn't…" Zuko started.

"Hey you all want to hit the training ground?" Ursa asked.

"Yeah." Bumi said. He got up and grabbed some sticky buns.

"Thanks for the food Uncle Zuko." He jumped over the railing into the garden.

"Bumi, wait up!" Kya called after him. "Sorry about that." She jumped over the rails herself running after him.

"Hold on Bumi the training grounds are the other way!" Ursa yelled.

"Wait I'm not…" Zuko started again.

"See you later." Ursa said. She jumped over railing Piandao and Lin followed. Tenzin stood up and bowed the three adults still at the table.

"Thank you for the food. It was wonderful seeing you all." He turned and ran after his friends and siblings.

"Must they going running off like that all the time."

"I recall a young prince who was quite impatient himself." Iroh said. Zuko sighed.

"But that was different."

"How was it different, exactly?" Mai asked.

Well…I was…It…"

"Zuko, they are just like we were." Mai said.

"Children will be children. You will be letting Ursa go with them." Iroh said.

"I'm not sure."

"it was not a question."

"It's just I was forced out by my father when I was only a child, I promised myself Ursa would never have to go through anything like that."

"Zuko, you are not exiling her. She wants to go." Mai said.

"If you don't allow her to go, it will be worst that what Ozai did to you." Iroh said getting up, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Let me help you uncle." Mai said. "I can imagine, Zuko will want some time alone to brood."

"I don't brood!" Zuko said, but he didn't get from the table. A few hours later the kids were returning from the training grounds.

"Uncle Zuko is still at the pavilion?" Kya noted.

"He's probably in one of his brooding moods." Ursa said.

* * *

The team is finally complete...or is it. Will Zuko allow Ursa to go?

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4: Islands and tanks?

Zuko is still in deliberation on where or not to let Ursa travelle beyond the Fire Nation with the others, but there is plenty of trouble they can get into in the Fire Nation. But will the trouble get them?

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any guards. After what happened yesterday I would think that you would like some extra support." Zuko asked.

"No way. Those soldiers only got us because there were so many of them. Plus they didn't know who we are. With Ursa with us I doubt that any mix up like that will happen again." Piandao said.

"Yes, but I'm more worried about the ones who don't care who you are."

"Zuko relax. They are not going far. They will be back in a few hours." Mai said.

"Yea dad. Don't worry so much. We'll be fine." Ursa said.

"Alright. I give up. Not guards then." Zuko said crossing his arms.

"Bumi come on!" Kya yelled. Bumi came running out with a large pack on his shoulders.

"Bumi what's in the bag?" Kya asked.

"Just a few snacks." Bumi said struggling on to Oogi. Kya grabbed the pack and opened it. Several sticky buns fell out along with other cakes and breads.

"What'd you do? Raid the kitchen." Lin asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a raid. I left all the veggies." He said. Kya sighed and threw the bag for one of the guards.

"Aww…no. But my…"

"We aren't here so you can gorge yourself." Kya said. "Ziny let's go."

Tenzin laughed and pulled on Oogi's reigns. "Yip yip." The sky bison took off. They were soaring over the fire nation capital heading southwest. One of the benders had gone missing from one of the island in the fire nation archipelago Tenzin and Piandao were up front navigating. Lin was toying with the bracelet. Bumi per usual was hanging off the side of the saddle, Kya holding on to one of his feet.

"Honestly kid. You're making me regret my promise to mom to keep you safe." Kya said. She looked at Ursa. "You think mom and dad with believe if I say we were attacked by a heard of sky bison and he fell off." She said.

"They might, but I think you will miss him too much." Ursa said. Kya laughed and pulled Bumi back into the saddle. "Sit still."

"Telling Bumi to sit still is like telling Momo to not eat." Tenzin called back.

"Just don't fall off, okay. Tenzin might not be able to get his glider out fast enough to save you if you fall." Kya said.

"Or he might not want to. I would like to have my own room." Tenzin said. Bumi grunted.

"Well maybe if someone hadn't taken away my snacks I would have had something to occupy myself with." He said.

"And let you have sweets." Ursa said.

"That would be mixing fire and tar." Lin said.

"Guys look. That's Ruko's island." Piandao said suddenly. Everyone jumped up front to see. Piandao pointed out a volcanic island below them.

"That's where your great grandfather lived." Piandao said to Ursa.

"And lost his life to your other great granddad." Bumi said. Kya elbowed him.

"He doesn't know?" Ursa asked looking at Kya. She shrugged.

"You know mom and dad don't really tell that story. I only know about because you told." Kya said.

"What story?" Tenzin, Bumi, Piandao and Lin said and the same time. Kya and Ursa shared a knowing glance and laughed.

"Maybe we'll tell you." Ursa said.

"When you're older." Kya said.

"Hey I'm almost as old as you two." Piandao said.

"You can ask Uncle Sokka when we go home. Maybe he'll tell you." Ursa said. She and Kya climbed back into the saddle.

"But I don't even know what to ask." Piandao said standing up to follow them.

"Dao. Shouldn't we be getting close to the island now?" Tenzin asked. Piandao still frowing at Ursa and Kya looked down.

"Yeah…" He consulted his map. "It the one there. With the large cove." Tenzin nodded and pulled on the reigns. Oogi flew downwards. Not much later they landed in a small village. The village was in a flat plain along the coast, there was a long stretch of grass to the west, then a line of trees. Some of the villagers came out when Oogi touched down. Several small children came running, yelling "Sky bison! Avatar!"

"Not the Avatar. Just his kids." Bumi said puffing out his chest. The children pointed at Tenzin, lauging and yelling "Avatar!"

"Now everyone. You all know the Avatar isn't a child." One of the elder folk said.

"But Grandma. He has tattoos. Like Avatar Aang." A small boy said.

"That's cause Ziny is his son." Piandao said jumping off Oogi.

"Don't call me Ziny!"

"Why not Baldy." Ursa said rubbing his head before jumping off Oogi.

"Princess." The villagers bowed to her. "We are honored with your presence."

"How come she gets 'honor'" Bumi said. "I'm important too."

"Ursa I think Bumi is jealous he isn't a princess." Kya said.

"Hey when we get back I could talk to dad. I'm sure he'll let you be Princess of an Island." Ursa said.

"You two say me and Dao are impossible, but you two are no picnic yourselves." Bumi said.

"Well that's just how things are. You and Piandao are best friends. Just like Ursa and Kya are best friends." Tenzin said.

"And like how you and Lin are more than friends." Piandao said wiggling his eyebrows. Tenzin and Lin blushed and both began spluttering.

"It's not….we are…friends." Tenzin said.

"I….he….we…not…." Lin mumbled looking at the ground. The others laughed.

"Alright, to work." Piandao said. He bowed to one of the villagers.

"Good day sir. I am the son of Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Lady Suki of Kyoshi Island. My friends and I are here on business for the Avatar. We are looking into the missing Bender from this village. His name was Hoka Jun, I believe."

The villager nodded. "Yes, Hoka just vanished about two week ago. It was very strange. Especially since there hadn't been any boat leaving the island at the time."

"You know when every ship comes to the island?" Bumi asked.

"Oh, yes. This island is small and this is the only village on it. A boat with supplies comes about every three weeks. Until someone hires a ships or request for one that's the only way to and from the island. Unless you have a sky bison, of course."

"I see. If you would, could you show us where Hoka lived." Piandao said. The village nodded and pointed out a house.

"That's his family's house." He said.

"Thank you." Piandao said and took off towards the house. The others followed him. Just outside the house looking at the everything was a woman, with a small boy clinging to her skirt. They all bowed to her.

"By chance would you be Hoka's mother." Kya asked.

"Yes. You are looking for my son?"

"Yes. If you don't mind, could we look in his room, see if it has anything to help us find him." Piandao said. She nodded but then said "But my son spent every little time here the past few months."

"Really where was he."

"He was training himself, in a field not too far from the village, on the other side of the those trees," She indicated to the trees across the grass plane. "He had built himself a hut there."

"Could you take us there?" Piandao asked.

"My nephew can. He often went with Hoka. Huno, would you show them were your cousin trained?" She asked the boy holding onto her skirt. He nodded. Piandao bent down so his face was same level as the boy's.

"Huno, thanks so much. You really are helping us." Piandao said. The boy grinned. He took Piandao's hand and began leading him out of the village.

"Why don't you three go with them," Kya said to Bumi, Tenzin and Lin. "Me and Ursa will still check out his room and see if we find anything."

"Fine by me." Bumi said running after Piandao and Huno. Lin and Tenzin followed. Ursa and Kya where lead inside by Hoka's mother and shown his room. It was a small room simply furnished, with a bed and small desk.

"Well this shouldn't take long." Ursa said.

It didn't. The desk was empty and there was nothing to be found in or under the bed. Kya sighed.

"Looks like another dead end." She said stamping the ground. The floor board she hit wobbled.

"Or is it?" Ursa said. Both girls got on the ground and lifted the board up together. In the space was a small box. Kya pulled it out and opened it. In it were a few papers. The one on top was a drawing of a small child fire bending with a man.

"Look at this." Kya said handing the painting it Ursa.

"Could this be Hoka?"

"Don't know. We should ask the mom." Kya said. Ursa had stood up to do just that when Kya said "Uh-oh."

"What uh-oh? I don't like when you say uh-oh." Ursa said. Kya took out a ripped map. It showed the fire nation and part of the earth kingdom. There were three icons on the map. One in the fire nation, one in Ba Sing Se and one on Republic City.

"Why are all the major city's marked out? And why is the one on Republic City different from the others." Ursa said.

"Don't know. But if we had the other part of the map, I'm sure we'll get some more answers."

"Let's see if the mom knows anything." They both stood up and left the room. They found the mom in the kitchen.

"Did you find anything?"

"Actually yes. Do these mean anything to you?" Ursa asked showing her the drawing and map.

"Well this is my son when he was younger and my husband, but I don't know about the map."

"Well that still leaves us nowhere." Ursa said.

"Maybe the others found the other part of the map."

"Hopefully." Ursa said and turned back to the mother. "You said this is Hoka and his father?"

She nodded.

"Where is he now? Your husband?"

"He died in the hundred year war."

"We're very sorry." Kya said.

"You shouldn't be. It was not your fault. Neither of you were around then."

Ursa and Kya shared a look. They both felt inwardly guilt. Both of their parents had fought against the fire nation.

"Since his father's death Hoka was never the same, but lately he was acting different."

Just then a yell got everyone's attention. The three of them ran outside.

"KYA!" Bumi was running towards the village. The others not far behind. They were just past the tree line. Piandao was carrying Huno over his shoulder. Tenzin and Lin brining up the rear.

"Ursa! Kya! Help!" Piandao yelled.

"What in the name of the moon sprit?" Kya said looking at the group run.

"They look like they are being chased by dragons." Ursa said. Suddenly a line of tree burst into flames.

"What was that?" One of the villagers yelled. The whole village was watching now. Some of the trees collapses and in the flames something moved forward.

"Let's go." Kya said to Ursa. Both girls took off running towards the others. Bumi tripped and fell sliding hard in the dirt. Kya ran up to him and helped him up.

"Kya…cave….flames…mental…monster!" Bumi yelled.

"Slow down you aren't making any sense." Kya said.

"Look out!" Ursa yelled. Kya looked and pushed Bumi out of the way as a fire ball flew towards them.

"Where did that come from?"

"From that!" Piandao said reaching them and pointing back. From here Kya could see something that looked like a tank, in the flames.

"Piandao get Huno back to the village." Kya said. "Bumi go with him." Another fire flew in the air over their heads and towards the village, landing just short of one of the buildings."

"Tenzin, Lin you go too. Make sure none of those fireballs reach the village."

"What are you going to do?" Tenzin asked.

"That thing shoots fire. Who better to take it down than a water bender…" Kya said.

"And a fire bender." Ursa said.

"Get going now." Kya ordered. She and Ursa ran towards the tank.

* * *

And the plot deepens. What does the map mean? What the appearance of the tank mean? Is the make still alive and is she active again?

Nardargon~ until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fire Tank

A tank thunders towards the young heroes. What will they do in the face of threat?

* * *

Kya and Ursa were running together step for step. The fire tank shot a fireball at them. Ursa jumped in front and took the blast. She returned two fireballs of her own but they just glanced over on the metal.

"Dam it. Not powerful enough." She said.

"Let me try." Kya said running past her. She drew all the water out of her water bending pouch. She froze it into a spike and sent it at the tank. As soon as it hit the tank it turned to steam.

"Wha…" She was so shocked she stopped running. Ursa jumped infront of her and took another fireball.

"Kya, don't space out on me." She said. Kya shook herself.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect that. As soon as it touched my water it turned to steam."

"I'll try again." Ursa made both her palm turn into raging infernos. She ran forwards blocking any fireballs from the tanks. When she was close enough she jumped on the tank and punched down on the barrel. It dented and buckled.

"Yes."

There was a loud groan from the tank. It tried to spit out another fireball but the bent in the barrel caused the flame to splutter.

"Way to go Ursa." Kya called. Ursa gave a bow, but just then the tank made another noise. It sounded like a tea pot but only louder and it did not make Ursa want to sit and have a nice chat with uncle Iroh, like hearing a tea pot normally made her feel. The barrel of the tank exploded, blasting back Ursa and Kya.

Now the tank was shooting fireballs that were bigger and more random than at first. Several arched in the air towards the village.

Ursa and Kya looked up, both knowing they won't be able to stop those.

"Tenzin!" Kya yelled.

"I know!" he yelled back from the village edge. He ran forward, with his staff out. He swung it like a bat, causes a wave of air to slice the fireballs into non existence. But a second volley was already coming his way. Lin made a wall of dirt rise up to stop them. Tenzin looked back at her and nodded, before he jumped up on to the dirt wall.

On the other side Kya and Ursa we back up and trying to get close to the tank but it seemed to have gone haywire. Neither girl could get close without getting scorched.

"This is not good." Tenzin said. Lin jumped up next to him.

"They are going to be burnt to a crisp." She said. Bumi and Piandao climbed on the earth wall.

"We have to do something." Bumi said and was about jump off the wall but Piandao grabbed him by the back of the collar.

"Just a few moments ago we were running from that thing." Piandao said. "We will only hinder them if we jump in now."

"But we can't stand here." Bumi said.

"We're not going to. I just need a little time."

"For what?"

"To figure out that thing's weak spot." Piandao said. The whole time he had been talking, he never stopped looking at the tank. He remained quiet as the tank continued to rampage. Suddenly he grinned.

"Got it! Do you see that!" he said pointing. "At the tank's back."

"What? That smoke?" Tenzin squinting at the vapor Piandao was pointing out.

"That's not smoke. See the way it curls in the air. It's steam!" Piandao said happily.

"And how is that important?" Lin asked.

"Don't you see? That thing is a machine. If it over heats it can malfunction. I bet there is water in there used to help keep it cool inside. But if that water were no longer there..."

"Then it would malfunction!" Bumi said catching on. "Nice Dao! I'll go tell Kya and Ursa." Bumi said jumping off the earth wall. He ducked and weaved through the fire running up to Kya.

"Bumi! Get back. Mom would kill me if anything happened to you." She said.

"No Kya listen." He told her want Piandao came up with.

"Really? You hear that Ursa." Kya said. Ursa nodded.

"Thanks lil' bro. We'll do the rest." Kya said. She and Ursa ran forward, Ursa in front, Kya just behind her.

"Ready?" Ursa called back.

"Ready!" Kya said. Ursa turned around and cupped her hands together. Kya placed her foot in her hands and jumped up and over the tank. She landed on her hands on the back of the tanks. She stayed in a hand stand for a few seconds trying to sense the water in the tank then she pushed herself off, a long trail of steaming water following her. Ursa jumped up and shot a stream of fire into the barrel of the tanks, just as it was firing another fireball. It backfired in the tank an erupted in a huge explosion.

"Ursa! Kya! Yes!" Bumi yelled. The other joined him. Ursa and Kya emerged from the smoke, leaning against eachother, their clothes torn, but grinning.

"Nice you two." Piandao said.

"Us? It was you who figured out about the water in the tank." Ursa said.

"Yeah both you were the one who took it out." Tenzin said.

"Hey, you did your part too, Baldy. Nice job protecting the village. You too Lin." Ursa said.

"And if Bumi didn't so recklessly run into the flames, we wouldn't have known what Dao figured out." Kya said.

"Recklessly? I would call it heroic." Bumi said.

"I would call it giving me a heart attack." Kya said, grabbing her brother and giving him a nuggie.

"Wow…"

They all turned to see Hano standing not far from them. "That was so cool." The little boy said, his eyes wide and shinning.

"It was, wasn't it?" Piandao said. Ursa elbowed him in the ribs.

"Can you teach me how to that?" Huno asked.

"Sure kid. Tell you what, when we find your cousin, we'll come back and show you some of our moves." Piandao said. He picked up the little boy and walked back to the village. A little while later they were all on Oogi getting ready to leave.

"Thank you all so much, you saved our village." A villager called as they were about to take off.

"It was nothing." Bumi called.

"Of course, the village wouldn't have needed saving it that wasn't activated in the first place." Ursa said.

"I have a feeling that has something to do with you, Bumi." Kya said. Bumi grinned guiltily and shrugged.

Tenzin made Oogi take off leaving the village behind.

"Dao, why did you make that promise to that kid. The tank proves that the maker is behind this and Hoka is likely involved." Ursa said once they had left.

"I know, but he just looked so happy. I could tell him his cousin might be a bad guy." Piandao said.

"Well, we can't dwell on it now." Kya said. She reached into her pocket and took out the map she and Ursa found earlier. "We found this in Hoka's room. Can you make anything of it?" She asked. He took the map and studied it.

"I'm not sure, these symbols they could mean anything. When we get back I'll send it to dad and see what he makes of it." Piandao said.

"Oh no! Dad! He'll have a platypusbear when he sees me." Ursa said indicating to her clothes.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. Your fine. So what if your clothes are a little singed. We took out that tank, he will have to admit that's something." Kya said.

~Three hours later at the Fire Nation Palace~

"What happened?" Zuko said sounding furious.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. He won't totally erupt." Ursa whispered to Kya.

"I never said that." She whispered back.

"Uncle Zuko it was so cool. You should have seen Ursa. She is an amazing fire bender. But no doubt with a teacher like you." Piandao said.

"Yeah, there was this huge tank that was shooting fireballs at us. Ursa, she and Kya totally saved our hides." Bumi said.

"Really?" Zuko's expression soften a little bit. Ursa shot Bumi and Piandao a thankful look. Piandao winked.

"Well, it wasn't a huge tank." Ursa said.

"It was kinda big." Kya said.

"I think I would like to hear this story." Mai said.

"We can hear it over dinner." Zuko said, "Let's make sure everyone gets washed up first."

~Later at dinner~

"Then we heard this yell and of course we went outside to see what was up." Ursa said.

"We see these four running like they have Koh after them." Kya said.

"They were absolutely terrified."

"We won't that scared." Piandao said, regretting the decision to let Kya and Ursa let the story.

"Yeah! And don't you think if Koh was after us we wouldn't have had an expression on our faces." Bumi said.

"Little brother, you better hope that all the sprit friends dad has keep Koh far away from you. You are the last person who could keep an expressionless face." Kya said. Everyone at the table except Bumi laughed.

"I could keep a straight face if I wanted to." Bumi said.

"No you can't." Tenzin said.

"I'll prove it to you. I won't make an expression until tomorrow sunset." Bumi said.

"You won't even make it through dinner." Piandao said.

"You're supposed to be on my team!" Bumi yelled.

"Bumi?"

"Yeah?"

"You just made an expression."

Bumi face palmed himself.

"Yet another expression."

"This is harder than I thought."

"Then it is a good thing your father is the bridge to the spirit world and not you." Iroh said. "Now I would like to hear the rest of this story." He said turning back to his great niece.

"Well Kya and I both had the same thought." Ursa said.

"Water would be the best thing to use against a tank that shoots fire…" Kya said

"And fire would be the best thing to defend against it."

"But that idea dried up, literally. The tank was so hot, with my first attack my water turned to steam."

"And my attacks won't doing much against it either. I managed to bend the barrel but that only caused the pressure to build and it exploded."

"The barrel must have regulated the shots 'cause after it was gone the thing went crazy."

"Like Bumi crazy."

"Hey!"

"Well here is where they made up for their running away. Tenzin and Lin protected the village for the fireballs." Kya said.

"And Piandao figured out the tank used water to regulate the temperature inside of it. And he did that just by looking at it." Ursa said.

"That was nothing." Piandao said.

"Then Bumi ran straight in to the flames to tell us." Kya said.

"We may have taken the tank but we couldn't have done it with everyone." Ursa said.

"Well, you are becoming quite the team already." Zuko said.

"But how did the tank end up attacking in the first place?" Mai asked. Bumi laughed uneasily.

"Oh, I see." The three adults said together.

"Bumi found in a cave in far for the field where the missing bender went to train." Lin said.

"He disappeared for a second the next thing we know we're running." Tenzin said.

"As good as it was that we took out the tank and protected the village, the fact the tank was there in the first place is not a good sign. It means the Maker or at least someone who knew the Maker put it there." Piandao said.

"It also means that Hoka is probably working with the maker. That tank was placed there to stop anyone looking for him." Kya said.

"Lucky for us, Hoka didn't clear out all his stuff before he decided to vanish." Ursa said.

"I already sent the map you two found to dad." Piandao said. "He should send a reply by tomorrow. Hawky hasn't let us down yet."

"So what does that mean?" Ursa said.

"Well, depending on what he says we know what our next move is. He might tell us where to go next. He might even tell us to come home. But no matter what we will probably be leaving tomorrow."

"Go home! We can't go home yet!" Bumi yelled.

"We made a promise remember. We would keep them posted and if it turned out to be the maker we would come home."

"But…but…"

"Bumi a promise is a promise. Look at it this way; even if they tell to come home, they still let us go in the first place. With luck they might let us do stuff like this more." Kya said. Bumi frowned and folded his hands.

"If but I won't be happy about."

"We won't know until tomorrow. For now we should get some rest." Piandao said.

* * *

Can their adventure be over before it really began?

Nardragon ~ until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6: Late night talks and letters

The sixth chapter is here

* * *

Piandao was in the room given to him for the night. He had been lying on the bed trying to sleep, but it just didn't seem to come. He sighed and got up, going over to the balcony overlooking the city. He breathed in the cold night air. He heard a knock behind him and turned around to see Ursa at the door.

"Hey." he said standing up a little straighter.

"Hey. Can't sleep?"

"Nah. What about you? Or do you always go roaming around the palace in the middle of the night."

"Not every night." She said walking over to him. She leaned against the doorway of the balcony. "You didn't look too happy at dinner. I'm betting it is either because I made you look bad when I told the story or the fact you may be going home tomorrow. Or is it a little of both?"

He laughed softly. "Well I did regret letting you tell the story….but that isn't it." He turned away from her and leaned against the railing.

"So the fact you might be going home then?"

"You would think, but I'm fine if dad says to come home. Even if it was only a two days…it was amazing."

"Yeah it was great. I'm glad I got to go with you today."

"I'm glad you came. We might not have defeated that tank without you."

"You would have found a way."

Piandao looked at her and smiled.

"So…do you think…" Ursa started slowly, "You think if he tells you to stop looking for the maker, he might still let you stay in the Fire Nation a little longer." She looked down at her feet as she said this. Piandao's jaw dropped a faint blush came appeared across his face.

"Maybe…he might." Piandao said avoiding her gaze.

"Hey DAO!" Bumi voice rang through the room.

"I'll kill him." Piandao muttered under his breath.

"Dao! Oh hey Ursa. Dao, what's the plan? When are we sneaking out?"

"We're not Bumi."

"WHAT!" Bumi looked appalled. "You can't want to stop already. We finally picked up a trail."

"Bumi our parent's trusted us enough to let us do this, but they also are concered about this 'maker' person. She was someone they almost didn't defeat. If they tell to come home it's not because they don't think we're ready. It's because they don't want us facing someone like her on our own."

"But…but…" Bumi pouted.

"Look, Bumi. I'll be disappointed if we have to go home too. But if we run away, then they will just come after us and probably find us before we can do anything. If we go home without a fuss they'll be more willing to let us do stuff like this in the future."

"I guess…"

"Besides we don't know for sure we're going home."

"That's true." Bumi said smiling. "Thanks Dao." He ran out of the room.

"You are the only person I know who can through to that kid." Ursa said.

"It's a gift." Piandao said.

"Well we should be get some sleep. Night Piandao."

"Night Ursa." He walked her to his door and closed it when she left. He then let out a sigh and banged his head against the wall a few times before going to bed.

~The afternoon of the next day~

The kids had wondered around the palace aimlessly for most of the day waiting a reply from Sokka. It was just after lunch and they had taken over the gardens, much to the displeasure of the turtle-ducks and fire ferrets living in them. Kya and Ursa were sparing. Bumi and Piandao were practicing their boomerang skills, and Tenzin had been roped in. He was standing in front the pond with an apple on his head.

"Guys I'm not sure about this." He said.

"Oh, relax Ziny. Me and Dao are experts at this." Bumi said lining up his shot.

"Well I am…Bumi on the hand…"

"Dao shut up! Just watch I'll get the apple off Ziny's head."

Piandao just grinned and gestured for him to continue. Bumi lined up his shot again. He carried back fist and was about to release when…

"Young master Piandao a reply from your father!" A guard came running. Bumi turned his head just as the boomerang left his hand. Tenzin closed his eyes sure it was going hit him. To everyone shock it hit the apple which fell in the pond with a splash.

"Ha- see that Pian-OW!" Bumi had forgotten it was a boomerang and not a stick he thrown. Said boomerang had come back and hit him in the head.

"Servers you right for using your brother as target practice." Lin said.

"I wasn't using Ziny as target practice, just the apple on his head." But now no one was listening to him. Piandao had taken the message from the guard and was reading out loud.

_Piandao_

_I was pleased to get your message. It's good to know you kept the promise to keep in touch. I was not as pleased with the actual content of the message. The tank in that village sounds like the same basic design on ones your Uncle, Aunt and myself took on. This means the Maker is linked to this. We said that if it did turn out to be the Maker you should come right home. However we still know nothing of her whereabouts. So we have all agreed to let you all continue the investigation. _

They are cheered, Bumi was jumping up and down.

"Alright. Let me finishing reading." Piandao said.

_Your Aunt Katara is not pleased with this decision. She was already in the air with Appa when Uncle Aang caught up with her. She is not an easy person to convince, but she did agree in the end. As to the map you sent me from what we already know, the makers that highlight the Fire Nation and Ba Sing Se I think it signifies places where benders have disappeared. As for the icon on Republic City, I have no clue. Last time the maker's base of operations was on a small island that is not normally marked on many maps. I can't remember the exact location but I marked it as best on a map I enclosed. Piandao I want you and everyone to be extra cautious from now on. As to where you should go next, that is up to you. Keep well everyone. _

_Love Sokka. _

Piandao finished reading and for a few moments everyone was quite. Then Bumi took off running towards the palace.

"Bumi, where are you going?" Kya called after him.

"To pack my stuff!" He yelled back.

"That is a good idea." Piandao said and followed him.

Ursa sighed watching them go.

"What is it?" Kya asked.

"You all are leaving and Dad still hasn't told me his decision."

"Hey he let you come with us yesterday."

"Yes, but that was only because I was still in the Fire Nation." 

"He said hd would think about didn't he."

"Yeah, think about it. When dad says that it means he's thinking of the best way to say no." Ursa sighed. "Plus he hasn't said anything to me since yesterday. I'm pretty sure the answer is no."

"Maybe you should talk him."

"I doubt that will do much good. But hey, I had a great adventure yesterday. And you are just going to have defeat enough bad guy ass for the both of us." Ursa said. Kya smiled sadly.

"It's just…" Kya started.

"Hey, I'll be fine. Even though I was looking forward to traveling with you and…"

"Me and… who?"

"And everyone else." Ursa said quickly. Kya nodded but gave her friend a knowing look.

"Well, come on. If we're leaving you are helping me pack."

"Sounds fair. The two girls walked into the palace together, only to almost be run over by Bumi with his arms over flowing with sticky buns.

"Bumi! You cannot take all those!" Kya yelled after him. He shot a grin over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, I never knew how bad mom had it." Kya said rubbing her forehead. Ursa laughed.

"Sometimes I wish I had siblings."

"Don't. You don't know how good you have it."

It was early the next morning, the sun wasn't even up yet, when Oogi was all packed and they were ready to leave. Ursa hugged Kya saying goodbye.

"Ursa I think you're saying good bye to the wrong people." Mai said.

"What?"

Mai looked shocked for a second then turned to Zuko. "Zuko, didn't you tell her."

"I was going to…"

"When exactly? When they were long gone?"

"That was the plan."

"Dad, I can go?" Ursa her eyes ligghing up.

"Yes." Zuko with a sigh. Ursa screamed and hugged her father and mother. Zuko turned to a guard and sent him to collect surplizes for Ursa.

"Well, Mai and Uncle convinced me you should go. And who am I to argue with them."

"Oh, no way. This is so cool." Ursa and Kya were jumping up and down. Tenzin, Lin and Bumi who were Oogi grinned and shared a high five.

"This is great. A full team. Now we're ready to take on the world." Piandao said.

* * *

The team might have to take on the world indeed...but are they really ready?

Nardragon ~ until the next page.


	7. Chapter 7: A camp fire promise

I haven't uploaded a new chapter for this story in a while. And to those following this story, I'm extremely sorry for this. This chapter is on the softer side, more focused on our young heroes.

* * *

"Okay everyone we have one of three choices. We can go to Omashu, the North Pole or the island." Piandao said looking at the map in front of him.

"The North Pole is too far. Out of the question. I say we go to the island. Last time that was where the Maker was getting ore she needed for her machines." Kya said.

"Yes, but she could have moved her base. Especially since Uncle Aang, Uncle Sokka and Aunt Katara basically destroyed the base." Lin said. "We might find more clues in Omashu."

"It was marked off on that map you found." Tenzin said.

"I don't know guys. I think the island is the better idea." Ursa said.

"Yeah, but Omashu is closer to where we are right now, we could be there in one day." Tenzin said."Plus, we only have a general idea where the island is."

"But if we go to Omashu and don't find anything it will be even longer to go back to the Island. If we head to the island now it will take two-three days." Ursa said.

"We would have double back on ourselves going to Omashu then the island. Going to the island first makes more sense time wise." Kya said.

"Whoa whoa! Stop! We shouldn't be arguing. I say we have a vote." Bumi said. Everyone looked at him. "What? Is it stupid? I thought it sounded good."

"No, no Bumi. It's a good idea." Piandao said.

"A really good idea." Tenzin said.

"And you came up with it." Lin said.

"Hey, I have good ideas." Bumi said.

"Not normally." Kya said.

"Normally your ideas end up someone hurt and you grounded." Ursa said.

"I don't get grounded for everything I do!"

"When you don't get grounded it means Mom and Dad don't know about what you did." Kya said.

"I guess he was due for a good idea." Piandao said. "Let's do it. Okay everyone who thinks we should go to Omashu."

Lin and Tenzin put their hands.

"That's two for, and four against. Sorry guys, looks like we are heading to the island." Piandao said. Grumbling Tenzin tugged on Oogi's reigns heading in the new course.

"I still think that whoever is behind this won't be stupid enough to use that same old base." Lin said.

"Well, if we're wrong, then we're wrong." Piandao said. "But it is still the best bet we have right now."

They flew in silence for a while. As the sun dipped lower in the sky Tenzin brought Oogi lower looking for a place to land for the night. Just as the sun was about to set, they landed in a small clearing among a of grove pine trees. There was a river running through the clearing. Everyone jumped off and started to set up camp.

"I'm going to get some fire wood." Piandao said, heading into the trees.

"Dao, wait up. I'll come with you." Ursa said running after him.

"Don't be too long guys. It's getting dark, and I wouldn't want to come looking for you." Kya called after them. Ursa shot her look over her shoulder. Kya just waved at them.

"What's up with that?" Tenzin asked when they had gone.

"Oh, bro. What am I going to do with you?" Kya sighed.

"Yeah, Ziny. Even I know what's up with those two." Bumi said.

"What? What is it?" Tenzin asked looking between his siblings. He turned to Lin. "Do you know what's up?" He asked her. Lin sighed then whispered in his ear. Tenzin's eyes grew wide.

"Oh." He said. Bumi started laughing at the look on Tenzin's face. Kya sighed again.

While the four at the camp site continued to set up for the night Piandao and Ursa were walking the river. Piandao had a small pile of kindle in his hand. Ursa was jumping from stone to stone along the edge of the river. It wasn't very deep, probably near the centre of the stream it reached up to waist height, but it didn't get much deeper.

"I thought you were coming to help me get fire wood." Piandao said.

"I am."

"I don't see anything in your hands."

"Eh, I'm just taking my time. Not really in a hurry to get back to the others." Ursa said smiling at Piandao. A few branches slipped from his hand. Ursa suppressed a laugh as he fumbled to pick them up. She jumped to the bank and knelt next to him, picking one of the branches and handing it to him.

"Huh…thanks." He took it from her and stood up again. She nodded and went back to stone hopping in the river.

"You're acting like a little girl, jumping around like that." He said.

"It's not every day I'm away from the palace. Or just somewhere, where I don't have to be a princess. It's nice just to mess around."

"I know the feeling." Piandao said.

She jumped on a rock that was partly submerged and splashed water everywhere.

"Hey, watch it." Piandao said.

"Sorry. Did I get you wet?"

"Yes, you did actually."

"You are the first water tribe I know who doesn't like getting wet." She kicked more water in his direction.

"It's not that I don't like it, it just I don't want the wood to get wet. Plus, I'm half water tribe."

"Still makes you water tribe." She said, sending more water his way.

"You are lucky I'm not a water bender." He said.

"Eh, like you would do anything." She taunted.

"Alright, you asked for it." Piandao dropped the fire wood and jumped at Ursa. She ducked out of the way. Piandao slipped on a rock and fell head first into the water. Ursa burst out laughing. Piandao shook water from his hair and frowned at Ursa. He was sitting back in one of the pools of the rivers, the water just deep enough for his knees to poke out at the surface. He took out his boomerang and threw it at her. She ducked again, still laughing.

"That's the best you have Dao." She said.

"Nope. Boomerang, remember." He said. She didn't have time to process what he had said when she thumped on the back. She lost her footing and fell forward into the water. Right on top of Piandao.

"You planned that, didn't you?" She asked pushing herself up.

"And it worked perfectly." He said grinning at her. She returned the grin.

"So…what's the next part of your plan?"

"Didn't work out for this far…but I can think of something."

Someone clearing their throat made them both jump. Kya was standing at the edge of the river with an eyebrow cocked.

"I was just wondering what was keeping you. I can see that your busy." Kya said. She winked at them before walking away.

"I'll kill her." Ursa muttered under her breath. Piandao stood up and held out a hand for Ursa. She took it and pulled herself up.

"Don't kill yet. We might still need her." He said before leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. He walked back to the spot he left the fire wood. Ursa followed him, smiling brightly. She picked up his boomerang for him. When they emerged back at the clearing they were still dripping water.

"Hey, guys." Bumi said. "Looks like you fell in the river." He wiggled his eyebrows. Piandao pushed past him and dropped the wood next to the fire pit Lin had made and threw some of the branches in the pit. Ursa lit it with a fire ball.

"I'm going to get out of these clothes." Ursa said grabbing her bag. She ignored the look Kya was giving her. When she came back there was some vegeies cooking over the fire. Bumi was tending to it. Tenzin had gathered some long grass and was piling it by Oogi.

"You did good today buddy. Have a good rest." Tenzin said patting the bison.

"If the winds are with us, we could make the island by tomorrow evening." Piandao said looking at a map. He had taken off his shirt and hung it next to the fire to dry. Kya was leaning over his shoulders looking at the map.

"This is it right. The island." She asked.

"Yep."

"It looks like a paw." Lin said.

"Yeah, dad says that's what makes it such a dog to fine." Piandao said.

"Okay, cliché much?" Ursa said sitting next Piandao.

"Hey it's Bumi's joke. Not mine." Piandao said.

"I never said that." Bumi said.

"Not you Bumi. King Bumi. He was the one who should mom, dad and uncle Sokka how to get to the island the first time around. He was also the one who told them about the special ore in the island." Kya said.

"And that special ore is why we are going there. Even if that isn't the current base, this island is the only know place to fine this ore." Piandao said.

"Well, I hope we can get there tomorrow. Maybe there will be more tanks we can fight." Bumi said shadow punching around the fire.

"Bumi, no. That fire almost ended us last time." Kya said.

"Yeah, in case you have forgotten you were running for your life when that one attacked." Ursa said.

"That's only because I didn't know what I was up against. Next time I'll take down that tank."

"Tell me again. Why did I agree to come on this trip with him?" Tenzin asked. Everyone laughed while Bumi just shook his head.

"Bro. Don't be like that. You know there isn't anything that can stand up to the forces of Ziny and Bumi." Bumi said throwing a arm around Tenzin's shoulders.

"Don't call me Ziny!" Tenzin said. Bumi just laughed.

"I feel sorry for every has to stand up to the duo of the Avatar's sons." Bumi said pumping a fist in the air.

"Avatar's sons? What about me? I'm the eldest kid and can fight better that either of you." Kya said.

"Sorry, sis. It's a guy a thing." Bumi said. Kya, Ursa and Lin snorted.

"Hey, I thought I was the other half of your duo?" Piandao said. "We're the iron fighters."

"Iron fighters?" Ursa asked looking at Piandao. He nodded.

"Yeah, we wanted to get a name, but we thought the non-benders sounded…not scary enough." Piandao explained. Ursa and Kya started laughing.

"So why Iron fighters?" Tenzin asked.

"If anyone should have a nickname with iron in it, it should be me. I can metal bend." Lin said.

"Not that well yet." Bumi reminded her. Her face grew red. "We decided on the iron fighters because Uncle Sokka trained us both in swordsmanship." He said.

"But you can't even fight with a sword that well. Piandao wasn't even that good until he spent that time with Master Piandao." Kya said.

"I can still use a sword better that you can." Bumi retorted.

"I don't need a sword." She said holding out her hand. A few drops of water a appeared on the tips of her fingers.

"But she does have a point. You don't carry around a sword." Lin said. "And you normally fight using martial arts or grappling."

"If you ask me the fan buddies would be a better name for the two of you." Tenzin said. This causes all the girls to burst out laughing. Tenzin was referring to time Bumi and Piandao had been caught sparing with fans.

"Hey, the fan has been the weapon of choice for the Kyoshi warriors for over two hundred years." Piandao said.

"Yes, but the Kyoshi warriors are all girls." Lin said.

"Well, unless you count uncle Sokka." Kya said.

"I thought Aunt Suki just made him wear the uniform to get back at him." Ursa said laughing.

"Go ahead. Laugh. I for one will never complain about that. If he hadn't put on that dress I probably wouldn't have been born." Piandao said. Everyone grew quiet for a moment looking at him. He cracked up. "Okay, I was trying not to laugh, but I can't help it. Hearing it out loud." He said. The others joined him.

"I think that one is my favorite story, the first visit to Kyoshi Island." Bumi said when he caught his breath.

"Really? My favorite is the escape from the Boiling Rock. The way dad tells it, your mom is so cool Piandao." Ursa said.

"Yeah, I like that one too. But my fav is the day of black sun." Piandao said. "What about you Kya?"

"Hmm. I think it will have to be mom fighting Master Pakku. What about you guys?" Kya looked at Lin and Tenzin.

"Mom figuring out metal bending of course." Lin said. They all turned to Tenzin. He shrugged.

"I don't know which story is my favorite." He said leaning back. He looked up to the sky where the stars were just appearing.

"You have to one you like more that the others." Bumi said. Tenzin was quite for a moment. Then he said.

"Then it would have to be the first one. When mom and uncle Sokka found dad." He said.

"Yeah, that is a good one." Kya said fondly.

"Could you imagine what would have happened? If Uncle Aang had not been found that is." Ursa said.

"The war might still be going on." Lin said. But Piandao shook his head.

"Nope the war would have still ended on Sozin's comet, just in a different way."

"I know one thing. None of us would be here." Ursa said. They were quiet for a while.

"You think anyone will tell stories about us one day?" Bumi asked.

"Defiantly little brother. We'll make sure they do." Kya said.

"Then let's make sure that our stories are able to rival our parents'." Bumi said jumping up. Piandao stood up too.

"Yeah." Piandao said. He and Bumi fist bumped over the fire. Ursa and Kya stood up and placed their hands over the boy's ones. Lin jumped up and placed her hand on top.

"You guys can be so weird sometimes." Tenzin said.

"Come on Ziny. You know you want to." Bumi said. Tenzin sighed and stood up.

"You're right." He placed his hand on the others. They all stood there looking at each other, smiling. In the years the come they would come to tell of this night as one of their favorite stories. In night they swore to each other to live up to their parents' names. None of them realized that it would come true.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. And hope you can forgive me for being so late with this story.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	8. Chapter 8: Songs and attack-clouds

As they get closer to the island the danger grows. Will they be able to take on these new threats?

* * *

"I'm board!" Bumi said lying down on Oogi's saddle. This was the second day of non-stop traveling. Unfortunately the winds hadn't been with them like they had hoped, so they were making a slow pace to the island. Piandao expected that they should make it sometime today, but that didn't help Bumi.

"Sorry bro. But nothing we can do right now." Tenzin said.

"Can't this bison go any faster?"

"We are already going as fast we can."

"How did Dad put up with this? Nothing to do." Bumi said rubbing his face.

"Well he was flying most of the time, plus air benders meditate for hours at a time. Patience is something dad never had trouble with." Kya said.

"Yeah, why didn't you take that trait from him?" Lin asked.

"I got his good looks. Ziny got the useless stuff like patience."

"Hey, I look more like dad that you do!" Tenzin yelled.

"Only cause you're bald and have those tattoos!"

"Boys, stop it." Kya said sounding tired.

Bumi yet out a yawn. "So Board!" He said.

"You'll just have to entertain yourself." Ursa said.

"How? There is nothing to do." He turned over so he was lying on his stomach. He moved so his chin was resting on the edge of Oogi's saddle.

"I know what might cheer you up." Kya said. "_Set my lines by the river bed_…" Kya started to sing. Bumi grinned and joined in.

"_Caught ten fish and I killed 'em dead_

_Cut 'em and gut 'em and I tossed the heads_

_In the water to keep them cat-gators fed_."

They burst out laughing.

"Alright Kya, you win." Bumi said.

"Any request." Kya asked.

"Four seasons. It's Uncle Iroh favourite." Ursa said.

"Alright, Bumi you want to lead?"

"Hold on!" Piandao said. He started digging around in his bags. "I know I packed it. Ha! Here it is." He pulled out a flute.

"Since when can you play the flute?" Ursa asked.

"I'm a man of many talents." Piandao said before he started playing tune. Bumi and Kya started singing.

"_Winter, spring_,

_Summer and fall._

_Winter, spring,_

_Summer and fall_

_Four seasons,_

_Four loves._

_Four seasons,_

_For love._"

"Ziny, what about you? You want to hear anything?" Bumi asked.

"Secret Tunnel."

"Good choice lil' bro." Kya said. She waited for Piandao to play before she started singing.

"_Two lovers, forbidden from one another_

_A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart._

_Built a path to be together…"_

Then everyone singing at the top of their voices

_"Secret tunnel!_

_Secret tunnel!_

_Through the mountain!_

_SECRET, SECRET, SECRET, SECRET TUNNEL! YEAH!_" They all started laughing.

"Dad sings that song the best." Piandao said.

"Hey guys…I know I'm supposed to be the air expert but have you ever seen clouds like those?" Tenzin's voice interrupted. Everyone looking to where he was pointing. The clouds he was pointing at were looking oddly rounded and puffy. It also seemed to be expanding towards them. At a pace that was too quick for a cloud.

"Your right. It's moving too quickly. The wind isn't strong enough for that. Plus, you don't normally find clouds that shape this low donw." Piandao said.

"Then what's causing it?" Bumi asked. No one had time to answer before a fire ball shot out of the cloud heading right for them.

"Ahh!" Tenzin pulled on the reins and Oogi angled to the left. The fire ball just missed them.

"I've never seen a cloud that rained fire before." Bumi said.

"Because that's no cloud." Ursa said.

"Kya take the reins?" Tenzin said. He stood up and grabbed his staff. Kya took his spot on Oogi's head.

"Be careful Tenzin." She said. He nodded and jumped off Oogi's side. He free fell for a few seconds then the staff opened and he angled upwards. More fire balls burst from the cloud. Kya tugged Oogi in the air. Suddenly an iron ball shot out of the cloud. It split in two and a net burst out in front of them. Ursa burnt it before it could land.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bumi yelled. Tenzin had gotten above the cloud now. He closed his staff and fell right into the cloud. From Oogi the others waited but he didn't emerge from the other side of the cloud.

"That cloud is just a cover. There is something using that cloud as a cover." Kya said. Just as she said it part of the cloud was blasted away. They could see part of an air ship.

"An air ship? What's something like that attacking us for?" Lin said.

"I'll bet it's one of the maker's new machines." Bumi said.

"Where's Tenzin?" Kya asked. The clouds began to cover the ship again. Just then from Tenzin flew out from the top of the clouds. Fire balls were shot after him.

"Oh no you don't" Kya said. She flicked the reins. "Let's go Oogi!" She said. The bison flew forward. Tenzin flew towards them. He landed and swung his staff creating a gust of wind that snuffed out the fire balls.

"It's an air ship. There are these engines on it that's making those clouds." He said.

"So that's it." Piandao said.

"It had to be the maker's work. Who else could make something like that?" Lin said.

"We need to take that ship down." Ursa said.

"Tenzin if you can protect us from the fire balls then I could Oogi close enough so we can jump on." Kya said. Tenzin nodded and opened his glider he took to the air and flew in front of Oogi.

"You guys get ready to jump off." Kya said.

"Finally some action!" Bumi said. Piandao grabbed his sword and slung it over his shoulder. Lin took off her shoes. Oogi was now right over the cloud.

"Let's go!" Ursa said. The four of them jumped off and disappeared into the clouds. They landed on top of the air ship.

"What do you see Lin?" Piandao asked. She closed her eyes.

"There are people on it. I can't tell how many, but they are in a compartment in the very bottom of the ship. I think the engine is at the back. The vibrations are strongest there. There is a hatch we can use right..." She took a few steps to her right and pulled a hatch open. "Here"

"Right, Bumi and I will take out the engines. You two deal with the crew." Piandao said. Ursa and Lin nodded. Piandao and Bumi jumped into the hatch. They landed on a metal walk way. Ursa and Lin were right behind them. Piandao and Bumi ran toward the back of the ship while the girls continued down.

Pinadao and Bumi burst into the engine room and were shocked to find a man standing in front of them.

"Hey!" He yelled. Bumi run at him and kicked him in the gut. He doubled over. Bumi gripped his arms and pinned him to the ground.

"Do your thing Dao." Bumi said. Piandao took out his sword and began stabbing to the piles and anything he could get through.

"Stop it! It could explode!" He man yelled.

"Perfect!" The boys said together. Piandao continued hacking. The man suddenly pushed Bumi off. He punched him in the jaw.

"Bumi!" Piandao attacked the man, swing the flat of his blade towards the man. He blocked it by grabbing a large wrench.

He threw it at Piandao. He rolled out of the way. Something blew in the engine.

"No! What did you do?" The man rushed over to the engine and began turning knobs and pulling levers. But it didn't help. Something else failed and the air ship shook violently. The three of them were knocked off their feet.

Down in the cockpit the jerk caused Ursa and Lin to slam into the wall.

"Looks like Dao and Bumi are already done." Lin said.

"Yeah, let's hurry and get whoever is running this thing." Ursa said. She tried to open a door, but found it locked.

"If you would?" She asked. Lin took a breath and punched the door. A small dent formed in the door. She shook her hand get rid of the pain.

"Try again." Ursa said encouragingly. Lin lowered her stance and punched again. This time the lock gave and Ursa kicked the door open. Three persons were in the cock pit. One closest on the them a woman lepth at them. Ursa blocked her attack while Lin charged at the two men. One of them spun a wheel and air ship tiled and they were tossed to the ground. The woman punched at Ursa. Ursa kicked her off and got back to her feet. Lin was still on the ground. The two men charged at her. She placed her hands on the floor and lifted the metal sheet in front of her. The first man tripped over it. The second one aimed a kick at her. She blocked it and rolled away before jumping to feet. She found herself back to back with Ursa.

"That water is getting close." Lin said looking out the glass.

"Yeah, we need to get out of this thing before it crashed." Ursa said. She ducked a punch by the woman. She aimed a kick at her but the ship swayed again and she tipped to the side. Lin on the other hand was finding out she didn't have a problem staying on her feet while the others around swayed.

The two men tried to come at her but the ships movement were tossing them around. Lin moved forward and timing the moving the ship with hers she managed to flip one of the men over her shoulder. The second one ran at her fist raised by Lin didn't even try to move. As his fist came within an inch of her nose the ship tilled and he lost his balance. Lin ripped part of pipe away from the wall and bent it around his legs making it impossible for him to move. The second man tired to attack from behind. Lin ducked without turning around and spun on her heel knocking the man off his feet. He struggled to his feet. Lin waited for a few a seconds then lifted her hand back. Just then the ship tilted forward and the man slid toward Lin, she brought down her fist and he crumpled, unconscious.

"How are you doing that?" Ursa asked as she was thrown into the wall. The woman jumped at her. She blocked the attack but then her feet were knocked out from under her.

"Earthbenders naturally keep their centre of gravity low. Makes it harder to move me, plus I can feel the vibrations of the ship. It's like I tell the direction it's going to move just before it does." Lin said.

"Great, now help me over here." Ursa said. She and the woman were grappling on the ground.

Lin ran over and pulled the woman off Ursa. Ursa pinned her to the floor while Lin bent a section of the metal floor around her hands. She sighed as she pulled the last one in place.

"Your metal bending is getting better." Ursa said.

"Tha- Ursa grab on to something." Lin yelled. Just as the words were out of mouth a explosion shoot the entire ship. It tilted violently to the side. Was used to be the floor was now the wall. Ursa just grabbed part of the wheel with her left hand and grabbed Lin's hand on her other. But Lin slipped from her grip and she fell into the glass windows. It cracked under her.

"Lin don't move!" Ursa called out. But the cracks grew larger. Lin looked down at the glass then up at her friend. She gave her a grim smile. The glass broke sending Lin tumbling into the air.

"LIN!"

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	9. Chapter 9: Captured!

Lin hurtled from the air ship towards the waves below.

"Tenzin! Look!" Kya yelled, spotting her.

"I see!" He said folding his staff and held in close to his body. He shot down quickly. He reached her and wrapped one hand around her waist.

"Tenzin?" Lin said above the wind.

"Who else?" He gave a grin. "Hold on to me, tight!" He said. Lin locked her hands behind Tenzin's neck. He opened his staff and struggled to level out. The water rushed up to them.

"Hold on!" Tenzin yelled just before they hit the water.

Kya was circling the air ship looking for a sigh of her friends. Part of the ship was blow outwards by an explosion of flames. Kya knew enough about bending to tell her that those flames were not from a machine. She pulled Oogi's reins and tried to get close to where that explosion was. She saw in the gash in the air ship, with Ursa, Bumi and Piandao standing there.

"Oogi down!" Kya said. The bison dipped down below the air ship. The other three jumped out of the air ship and landed awkwardly on the saddle.

"Kya, Lin fell out of the air ship!" Ursa said.

"We know. Tenzin tried to catch her but they fell in the water."

"Then we have a problem." Bumi said. He was looking over the side down towards the water. The others followed his line of sight. Piandao swore. There were three boats in the water, moving at a frighten pace towards two dots into the water who could only be Lin and Tenzin.

"No!" Kya yanked on Oogi's reins hard, turned the bison in that direction. "Hurry Oogi!" But she knew they were never going to get there in time. The boats were already on Tenzin and Lin.

Two broke off and headed towards them.

"Bring it!" Kya said. She stood up and dropped the reins. Bumi took her place as she raised her hands, a wall of water rising with them. She aimed her hands forward and the water sugared forward towards to the boats but they both swerved away. They fired back at them with fire balls.

"How can those things more so quickly?" Ursa asked.

"The maker no doubt." Piandao said gripping on the saddle as Bumi pulled on the reins to avoid the projectiles. "And she like fireballs, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, well she it's the only one." Ursa said standing up. She tried to blast the boats but they were moving too quickly.

"Bumi we have to get to the boat that has Tenzin and Lin!" Kya called, holding onto Oogi's horns.

"I know that, but you try flying a sky bison through a fire storm!" He yelled back. Suddenly a fire ball hit Oogi from behind. The bison flipped over in the air. Ursa and Kya fell off. Bumi and Piandao barely managed to hold on as Oogi crashed into the sea. Two boats circled the sky bison and shot out three nets that covered him, with Bumi and Piandao. The nets were attached to the boats and pulled the bison behind them. The third boat pulled up next to Kya and Ursa.

"Surrendered and we won't hurt you." A man called down to them.

"I should be saying that to you! But doesn't matter what you do I'm going to make to you pay for hurting my brothers!" Kya yelled up at them. She created a water spiral around herself and used to get on to the boat.

"Use the volts on her! Quickly!" One of them yelled. Another pulling a cable threw around her. Kya was about to cut off her when a surge of lightning coursed thru the cable. She collapsed onto the deck.

"Get it in the water for the other one." The man said. They untangled the cable and threw it into the water. The lightning surged again, electrifying Ursa.

"Fish her out, and put them with the others. The maker will want to see them." The man said.

The three boats all turned and headed to the airship or what reminded of it. They rescued all the survivors from the crash before turning around and speeding away.

It wasn't long before an island appeared in front of them.

"What do you think she'll do with them?" One of the men asked.

"How should I know? But whatever it is it's unlikely they are going to be alive much longer."

The boats pulled into a cove where there were dozens of other boats and much larger ships. The men pulled Oogi on to the beach.

"What are we going to do with it?" A woman asked.

"Leave it to die."

"And them?" She said pointing to the unconscious Bumi and Piandao.

"Take 'em to see her, with the other brats."

The men tied up Bumi and Piandao and threw them into a cart where Ursa, Kya, Lin and Tenizin all lay. They took then to a cliff face, where there was a large iron gates embedded in the rock. The gates swung open and they walked into a completely metal world. There were men running around, pulling more carts. Tanks were lined up against one wall on the other side were dozens of other machines. They went further underground.

The man own had been in charge on the boat took the lead and walking into a large room. He walked to the centre of the room and knelt.

"My lady, we captured six intruders who entered the area around island."

"And why would you find it necessary to bring them to me?" A female voice asked sharply.

"Because, they took out an air ship."

"That's impossible Jin. They are just children." She said.

"They were on a sky bison." Jin said.

"Wake them at once!" She said.

Jin stood up and walked back to where the others lay. He kicked them all awake.

"Do you want to die a painful death?" Bumi asked when Jin kicked him a second time. He tried to jump at him and but couldn't because of feet being bound.

"Where are we?" Piandao asked looking around.

"And what did you do with Oogi?" Tenzin asked.

"Your beast is of no concern to you. It will dead soon anyway."

"And to answer our other question, you are in my base." The female voice.

"Who are you?" Ursa asked turning to the voice.

"Why don't you guess?" She said walking towards them. She emerged from the shadow, a young woman who looked like she was in her early twenties.  
"You're the maker? That can't be. You're too young." Lin said. The woman laughed.

"I bet you were expecting my mother."

"Your mother? She was the maker."

"Yes, she was. She taught me everything I know and I intend to continue her work. I am Sari by the way. But there is no need for me to ask who you are." She said walking up to Tenzin. She stood in front of him looking down her nose.

"You can only be the spawn of that Avatar and I'm guessing these are your siblings." She said looking at the other. "Oh, and the fire nation princess. Welcome your highness." She gave mock bow. "It was because of your parents that my mother never got to see her dream come thru."

"No, it was because she had a sick and twisted dream." Bumi yelled. He received a kick in the head from Jin.

"Leave him alone!" Kya said.

"Make me little girl." Jin sneered. Kya just gritted her teeth.

"Why did you come here?" Sari asked.

"We came to stop you." Piandao said. "When the reports of missing benders started coming in our parents guessed it was the maker's doing. And they won't far off."

"No, they won't. Shame you came all this way just to fail."

"We haven't failed, not yet." Lin said. Sari laughed.

"Oh really. Tell me what you plan to do to stop me."

"Haven't figured out that far yet, but as soon as we do we'll let you know. It shouldn't take us long to escape anyway." Bumi said.

"Cocky one, aren't you?" Sari said. "Well you aren't going to be escaping. I'll make sure of that."

"What do want us to with them?" Jin asked.

"I would say kill them…but, this is an opportunity to avenge my mother. One I don't plan on passing up. I think I will keep them alive, just long enough so they can accompany us on our trip, then I will kill them in front of their parents eyes. The perfect way to avenge my mother, who was killed by the Avatar."

"Our father never killed anyone!" Kya yelled.

"We heard the story. It was the maker's own machine that killed her." Tenzin said.

"Wrong! It was the doing of the Avatar. If he had just agreed to work with her, they could have brought about a new age to the world."

"Don't know when the last time you went outside was, but our parents already did that. And without the twisted mind of your mother." Ursa said.

"This peace they have created, will not last. We need to bring forward a new age. An age where benders don't hold all the power. And with my machines I will do that." Sari said.

"Just how do you plan on doing that?" Piandao said.

"I'm not foolish enough to fall for that child. I won't be telling you my plan." She turned to Jin. "Through them in cells, but make sure they aren't close to each other. I'll be leaving in the hour, when will you be leaving." She asked Jin.

"My fleet will be following your no later than six hours later."

"Prefect. Put two in each prison block until you are ready to leave. I want them on the second wave, that way they can see...the surprise."

"At once." Jin said. He and his men pulled the kids to their feet and shoved out the door. In the corridor they pulled in different directions. Ursa and Kya were pulled along a path that took them deeper into the base. Tenzin and Lin and dragged up a flight of stairs, while Bumi and Piandao were taken down a corridor just off the one they were on.

"You're making a mistake." Piandao said to Jin who was holding him.

"Oh, and what might that be."

"Thinking you can keep us locked up. Once we esapce we are going to tear this place to the ground." Bumi said.

"Well you can go ahead and do that. This base with be useless to us soon enough." Jin said.

"What do you mean?" Piandao asked.

"I'm not telling you worm." Jin kicked in the back. He fell face first to the ground.

"Why you…" Bumi tried to attack him but the two other men pinned him against the wall.

"Get up worm." Jin grabbed Piandao by the collar. They turned another corner. Piandao saw something on the wall that made him smile.

"Nice décor." He said nodding his head at the small fans lining the wall.

"Shut up and walk." One of the guards said. They came up to the cells. They pushed Piandao into the first cell and pushed Bumi down into the last one.

Jin gave them a wicked grin before he left.

Near the top of the base Tenzin and Lin were pushed into the same cell but Tenzin was tied to one wall with chains while Lin secured to a wooden stake.

"Let's see you bend out of that." A woman said before leaving them. When he was sure they were gone Tenzin spoke.

"They are underestimating us. They left your feet free."

"But Tenzin this solid metal. You know I can't bend metal than well yet."

"Yes, but you can see what's going on."

"I'm not sure I can…I'm just not on my mom's level." Lin said looking at the floor. "We all had big talk back there, but let's face it, we aren't our parents. We say we are like them but the gap that separates us…" Lin said fighting back the tears. Tenzin didn't say anything.

In the deeps of the base Kya and Ursa were tied to shackles in cells that faced each other. This part of the base was covered with pipes running along the walls and ceiling. From the noise it sounded like water was running in some of them.

"This is the best you got?" Kya asked.

"You better have a small army outside, because we are going to get out of here soon." Ursa said, although she had no idea what she was going to do. Neither did Kya. In fact none had any idea what they were going to do. The time passed slowly, but they could hear the base was alive with action.

"Mom, dad…I'm sorry." Kya whispered. She didn't think anyone heard her but the guard outside her cell started to laugh.

"You are the brat daughter of the Avatar and the water tribe bitch."

"Don't talk about my mother that way!" Kya yelled.

"What can you do about it? Tied up like that." He laughed. Kya pulled against the chain. He laughed harder.

"And what are you doing here, by the looks of you, you're fire nation. Why would you leave your nation?" Ursa asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, it's because of your father."

Ursa narrowed her eyes.

"Don't act like you don't know. That blood traitor forsook his family, turned on his nation. We were the greatest nation. We were the most powerful, but he was afraid of that. He turned down ruling the entire world…for what? A false peace."

"You grew up on that rubbish Ozai fed everyone when he was on the throne." Kya said.

"Fire Lord Ozai was a great ruler!"

"Who wanted to burn the world!" Kya yelled.

"That is what it needed, get rid of all those who are weak. But Zuko wasn't able to stand up to him. So what did he do, sent the avatar to attack him from behind and steal his bending, then he ran in, claiming his sister was mad and he should be Fire Lord." The gurad spat. Ursa had grown quite.

"What did you say about my dad?"

"He was coward. Instead of facing him a fair fight, like a real man he stole his bending."

Ursa was shaking now.

"He is almost as bad as your mother. She attacked Princess Azula after she was injured from her Agni Kai with the blood traitor."

"WHAT!?" Kya and Ursa yelled at the same time.

"I bet your parents don't let you the truth do they, but I know it." He said. "Zuko challenged Azula to a Agni Kai for the throne, but he lost. When Azula was weak from the fight Katara struck her down. Zuko took a throne that wasn't his. Don't even get me started on your mother and how she betrayed the Princess." He said the last part to Ursa.

"I don't know who has been telling you that rubbish." Kya said thought gritted teeth.

"But if you don't shut up about our parents right now, I swear I will rip out your tongue." Ursa said her eyes flashing.

"Like I will listen to the likes of you. You know what they say; the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Even more so when they are rott…"

Ursa let out a cry and two jet of flames shot out of her hands, but the chains on her hands only allowed to aim her hands upwards.

"Go ahead a waste your energy. We made sure your flames wouldn't have be able to hit someone." The guard laughed.

"You know, you aren't very smart. Bringing a water bender to the part of your base where all your cooling pipes run."

"She can't bend the water out of the pipes."

"Not yet she can." Ursa said grinning.

"You can't seriously think you can melt that pipe."

"A metal pipe. No. But I do think that can cause the water in those pipes to…" A high pitched whisling started. From one of the pipes a jet of steam shot out. "To do that." Ursa said. More pipes started to break under the pressure of the steam. The cells started to fill with stream.

"Hey, I need more guards here!"

"Nice Ursa! It's my turn now." Kya said. She took a deep breath in and slowly breathed out. Ice formed on her shackles. She pulled hard and the shackles broke away from the wall. She instantly made a stream of water from the stream around her. She sent it across the aisle into Ursa'a cell. The water flowed around the girl's shackles and froze. Ursa broke her own retrains.

Several guards ran down into the aisle in front their cells.

Ursa shot fire balls through the bars. Some of them were fire benders and fired back at her. But Kya made ice form on their entire bodies. Kya froze the lock on her cell and kicked it open. She did the same for Ursa's cell. The fire benders broke out of the ice and attacked them. Ursa and Kya moved into action. They blocked and dodged everything thrown at them, and for every hit their opponents missed they landed two. Soon there was piled of men at the girls' feet. They turned to the guard had taunted them. He was frozen against the wall.

"I guess we should be thanking you." Kya said.

"If it wasn't for you, we might not have been motivated to escape." Ursa said. "But given the way you talked about our families…"

Kya unfroze him and Ursa gave him a swift hard kick to one place where a guy doesn't want to be kicked. He fell over a high pitched wail leaving his mouth.

"Maybe next time you find out the real stories before you open your mouth to talk." Kya said stepping over his body. Ursa wasn't so kind and walked right over him.

"Let's go get the others." Ursa said the girls took off running down the hall.

But they won't the only ones who had gotten into an argument with their guards. But Piandao had done it on purpose. He started insulting his guard about half an hour after he was thrown in his cell. At first he spent a good while throwing insult after insult. It didn't look like his plan was going to work, and then there had been a guard change. This guard took the insults much more personally. And by personally, I mean he came into his cell and gave Piandao a hell of a beating. He was too busy laughing as he left the cell to notice Piandao was smiling.

In Piandao's hands were the keys to the cells. He had picked them off the guard when he was dishing out his hits. Now he had a plan to pay the guard back in interest.

He opened the door to his cell and stepped out wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Hey how did you…"

He held up the key. "Lose something?" The two guards in the hall ran at him. He ran towards them, but when they were almost on top of him he jumped up against the wall, then kicked off going right over the heads to the guards. He ran down the hall skidding to a stop at the last cell.

"Bumi catch!" he threw the keys in the cell. Before spinning, bringing up his right heel and slamming it into the chin of the first guard. He took a punch to gut from the second guard, but at that moment Bumi burst of off his cell and crashed into the man. The guard Piandao had kicked when running down the hall away from them. Piandao flowed after him.

As he rounded the corner he heard voices.

"The boys, they escaped!"

"What! I just got a message that those girls broke out!" Jin yelled.

Piandao grinned, that was Ursa and Kya.

"Get the machines started, Sari will just have destroy the city without to see, it's too risky to try and capture them again."

"Are you still going to be leaving?"

"Yes, I must. The second wave is crucial to take the city." Jin's voice faded down the hallway. Piandao turned the corner and found himself next to room where they had met Sari. He ran and began looking through the maps and papers on a desk. He need some kind of clue as to what Sari was planning. He read quickly everything he saw and gasped as it came together.

Bumi ran in the room.

"Dao, let's go!"

Piandao didn't answer. His hands were shaking.

"Dao?"

"Republic City…"

"What?"

"That's her plan…her end game. To destroy Republic City."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	10. Chapter 10: Escape but not safe

Tenzin looked at Lin and knew he had to say something to help her.

"You are the best earthbender I know." He said. She snorted.

"Don't try that Tenzin. I know that is a lie."

"Okay, to be fair your mom and my dad are better earthbenders…now."

"And they always will be. I can never hope to reach Uncle Aang's level…and don't even get compare me to mom…" Her voiced broke as she last the last part. Tenzin couldn't take it, hearing her talking about herself like that.

"Lin, listen to me-"

"No! Tenzin you listen to me. There isn't anything you can say that can convince me that I'm as good as my mom. She trains me, or tries to because I can't get anything she teaches me. I can barely see with my eyes closed. It takes all my concentration just make metal dent. I am a failure."

"Lin…"

"I thought I told you-"

"Lin! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get a grip!" He yelled. Lin was shocked; Tenzin wasn't the kind to explode.

"So you're not as good as your mom. SO WHAT! I'm not as good dad. Kya is nowhere near mom. Ursa isn't as skilled as Uncle Zuko. And Bumi and Piandao, like they could even touch Aunt Suki. But we are good. I really can't talk because there are no other air benders. But Kya and Ursa are at the top of their bending classes, most guys are scared of them. Bumi can take down grown men; Piandao is more dangerous with a boomerang than most persons are with a sword. And you…" His voice soften. "You may not be your mom, but you are one of the best earthbenders I know." He smiled at her. She blushed slightly and looked down.

"Tenzin…"

"I'm not finished yet. You say you can't see with earthbending like your mom, or metal bend very well yet. There are earthbenders who can't even make metal budge, let alone try and see with earthbending. I'm seen you do things with earth that grown earthbenders can only dream off."

Lin didn't say anything for a few moments. Then she said softly, "Thanks Tenzin, but I still don't think I can do it."

"Lin, what did your mom say to you before we left?"

"She told me keep my stance low and don't allow myself to be pushed off balance."

"Then why are you letting your feet hang there, why are you throwing yourself off balance."

Lin didn't respond looking down at her feet.

"Did I ever tell you what I heard your mom tell my mom?" Tenzin asked but continued talking before she could answer. "A while back mom had business in the city and I went with her. We stopped by your place. When we came Aunt Toph was training with you. Mom thought she was pushing you too hard. Your mom said you wouldn't push you so hard if she didn't think you could take. _Your mom_ said you were a better bender than some of the men on her force." Lin's head shot up her mouth open. "She believes in you Lin…and so do I." Tenzin said. Lin looked down not specking.

"Lin?"

She looked up suddenly a fierce look in her eye.

"Then I better make sure I live up to both your expectations." She said, stood flat on her feet. She closed her eyes as her feet hit metal. She felt the vibrations coursing below her.

'Focus…focus…' As much as she tried she couldn't quite get a clear picture. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"There is too much movement…I can't pin point anything."

"That doesn't sound like an earthbender."

Lin nodded at him and tired again. This time she picked up one of her feet and slammed it into the metal below her. This time she could feel the waves flowing away from her like water and then they came back, feeding her with information. She gasped and opened her eyes.

"What? What is it?" Tenzin asked.

"Tenzin, we have to escape now."

"Why?"

"Because everyone else has, we don't want to be left out do we?"

Tenzin's eyes widened at her words but a grin quickly appeared on his face. "No we do not…you think you pull yourself down a little?"

"Yeah, why?" Lin asked leaned her weight down. Tenzin didn't answer instead taking a breath in. He let out a powerful breath that hit Lin head on. But the wood above her hands cracked and split, enough for her to break out.

"Why didn't you do that before?" She asked.

"I didn't think I could do it, but I can't let everyone else get ahead of me."

"Alright, let's get you out."

Ten minutes later Tenzin and Lin where running from their cell.

"Nice job breaking the bars." Tenzin said.

"It would never havetaken mom so long." Lin said.

"But it would take another metal bender longer."

Lin just smiled.

"Which way to the others?" Tenzin asked.

"I saw Piandao and Bumi not far from that room we woke up in, this way…" Lin and Tenzin stopped dead as they rounded a corner. In front of them were these machines that stood at just about three feet. They were rounded and had strange gaps in the metal near the top.

"Lin you think you can do something about those."

"Maybe…" She slowly moved toward the machines, she was about a foot away when they suddenly started spinning, water was shot of the gap in the metal as high speed. It caught Lin and threw her back.

"Lin!" Tenzin held her up. "Are you okay?"

"Look out!" Lin pushed down as more water was thrown their way.

"We have to move!" Lin stood up and pulled Tenzin behind her. The machines followed them, spinning faster now. The water was coming out in thinner faster waves now. One caught Tenzin on the shoulder and he stumbled and fell. He looked at his shoulder where there was line of blood. The water had actually cut him.

"Run!" They tore down the hallway, the machines right behind them.

A level below them Bumi and Piandao were facing two very strange looking machines. One looked like it was made from wood. It was standing on four legs that were bouncing up and down quickly. It had a basket that had rocks in it. The next one was on wheels and looked like it was made of metal tubes.

"Dao…what do you thing they do?" Bumi asked.

"Let's find out…" Piandao took out his boomerang and threw it, as soon as it got close the pile machine shoot out a blast of air and forced back the boomerang, Bumi and Piandao. The other one moved a wooden arm and a rock was hurled at them. Bumi skated back and opened his legs just in time. The rock smashed in the space between his legs.

"That was too close…" he said looking at the rock shuttering at would could have happened it had fell just a few inches higher.

"Let's not stick around to see if we have another close call." Piandao grabbed his boomerang and ran Bumi right behind him. The machines following them.

Kya and Ursa were running through a maze of hallways. Kya cursed when they came to a dead end.

"Where is Lin when you need her?" Ursa said. They turned around and backtracked to the last the turn they had made. They followed another hall that lead to a split path.

"Which way do you think…do you hear something?" Kya asked. Both girls grew quite as a humming noise grew louder. It came from their left. Ursa lit her palm and held the flame above her head. The light extended down the hall and at the very edge of the light small tank like things rolled into view.

"What are…" Kya ducked as one of the tanks shot a cannon ball at her. Ursa jumped back as two came her way.

"I say we go right…" Ursa said turning away from the tanks.

"Yeah, good choice." Kya followed her, ducking and weaving in and out of the attacks as the tanks moved forward at a frightening speed.

They ran out into a large open area with metal walk ways above them. A cry drew their attention upwards.

"Kya! Help!"

Kya's head shot up at the sound of Tenzin's voice. She saw him and Lin running from machines of their own. Tenzin's sleeve was stained with blood. Kya forgot that she was being chased and all thoughts turned to her brother.

"Hold on Tenzin!" She yelled. She ran up a flight of stairs and came up behind the machines that were chasing Tenzin and Lin. She saw that they were using water as their weapon.

She jumped over one and blocked a jet of water that would have hit Lin. She frove the water as it came out of the machines causing the spinning to becoming jerky and inconsistent. One if the machines toppled over on itself knocking into the others.

"Are you okay?" Kya turned to Tenzin and Lin.

"Yeah, I think so." Lin said. Kya knelt next to Tenzin examining his arm. But before she could do anythink Ursa called up to them.

"Hey still have these things after me!" She could escape the tiny tanks. She tried blasting them with her flames but even if they were knocked over they just righted themselves. She was backed into a corner.

"Hold on Ursa." Kya said running to the stairs Lin and Tenzin behind her. The tanks fired on her and she flinched but before the iron ball could hit her a boomerang defected it. Piandao caught the boomerang still running from his machine. He threw his sword, cutting right through two of the tanks. Ursa picked up the blade and hacked threw the rest.

"Am, can someone help us?" Bumi said ducking as a rock flew his way. He swore it was going to hit him but it stopped a foot above his head. Lin tossed it to the side along with the other rocks from the basket in the machine. Ursa burnt the legs of the machine. Tenzin turned to the pipe machine and knocked it over with an air slash.

"You're okay." Ursa hugged Piandao tightly. "I was so worried."

"I'm glad you're safe." Piandao said.

"You two can kiss later….we have to get out of here." Kya said. "Lin can you see the way out?"

"I think so, this way." Lin took the lead running down a hallway. She took two sudden turns and headed up a flight of stairs. At the top they encounters a small group of men, but they didn't slow them down for long. They ran up three more levels and came out in a huge room with hundreds of different machines, some they recognised as one that had attacked them, others they hadn't. At the far end was the gateway where a group of men were moving the machines. Jin spotted them.

"They got past the machines, stop them!" He yelled.

"We don't have to fight them all, just get past them." Tenzin said.

"No, guys you don't understand, we can't just leave this place." Piandao said.

"What do mean?"

"We need to stop them from getting these machines out of here. They are planning on using them to attack Republic City."

"What?" Tenzin, Lin, Ursa and Kya yelled at the same time.

"While we decide our next move, how about we defend from the angry mob about to attack us!" Bumi said. They jumped into the oncoming squad.

"I know how can we stop them." Kya said. "We destroy their ships. That must be how they are moving these things."

"That's brilliant. Lin, Kya and Bumi you three head to the dock and do as much damage as you can." Piandao said. They nodded, Tenzin used an air blast to clear a path and the three of them ran off.

Piandao knocked out two men by hitting them across the head with the bud of his sword. Ursa was employing the skills taught to her by Ty Lee, leaving behind a score of men at her feet. Tenzin was blast their attackers into the air, high enough that the fall left them unconscious.

"No! I can't let you destroy all of Sari's dreams!" Jin ran forward with sword drawn. Piandao and he clashed swords.

"It's a little late for that. My friend would have already reached your fleet. Good luck repairing the damage they do." Piandao said. Jin yelled as slashed down in a wide arc. Piandao blocked and parried. Jin slashed again, this time catching Piandao on his right leg, drawing blood. He fell to his knees still swinging his blade. Jin kicked him causing him to land on his back. Jin swung his sword towards Piandao's head. Piandao rolled out the way and got to his feet. Placing his weight on his left leg he lunged forward catching Jin's blade along it's spine. Jin twisted his fist and knocked Piandao's sword from his hand. It slid along the floor out of Piandao's reach. Jin kicked him in his injured leg.

"How is it a bunch of children hinder our plans so?" he lifted his blade and swung down.

"Piandao!" Ursa threw his sword for him. He caught it and blocked the attack.

"Because, we have to will of our parents." Piandao swung his sword and hit Jin behind the knees with the flat of his blade knocking him to the floor. He lifted his blade above his head and brought it down. Jin yell out a cry and covered his face. When he felt no pain he opened his eyes. Piandao's blade hovered an inch from his face.

"I'm not going to kill you. It is not my place to pass judgement on you. You are coming back with us and will face the council." Piandao said. He indicated with his other hand to stand up. Jin slowly got to his feet, his sword at his side. Piandao took a step, but the pain made his close his eyes. Jin took the opportunity to attack driving his blade forward.

Tenzin deflected the blade with an air blast, and Ursa struck Jin's pressure points making him slump to the ground.

"Thanks…" Piandao said. He stumbled forward and Ursa caught him.

"Let's get you to Kya." She said placing his hand over her shoulders. Tenzin stood on his other side helping him walk.

"What about them?" Tenzin said.

"We'll have to send someone back from them. Right now we need to get back home." Piandao said.

"Why?"

"Let's find the others and then I'll explain." He said. They walked as fast as Piandao could to the cove. When they got there all of their jaws dropped. The ships in the cove where either on fire or encased in ice.

"Hey guys, looks like your finished too." Bumi said waving down at them from the deck of a flaming ship.

"What…when…how…" Tenzin struggled for words.

"Little brother, you of all people should know what to expect of children of the Avatar." Kya said appearing next to Bumi. He grinned at them.

"Where's Lin?" Piandao asked.

"Getting our ride." Bumi said pointing in the air. Oogi was flying towards them.

"Buddy!" Tenzin jumped on the bison as soon as he was close enough. "I was so worried about you." Tenzin said.

"Come on…we have to go." Piandao said.

"What's the rush? We won. A maker only took a small part of her fleet, there is no way she can go through with the plan now." Kya said. Piandao shook his head.

"You don't understand. Get on we don't have time to waste." He said. The other hopped on Oogi.

"Yip yip."

"As fast as you can back to Republic City."

"What's the problem?" Ursa asked.

"I found some papers with Sari's plans. This shipment of machines was meant to be the last one."

"What do you mean 'last one'?" Lin asked.

"I mean she has been moving machines for weeks to a small island near Republic City. What's more, from what read she moved the ones that where more difficult to ship first, as in large one. Very large ones."

"Where is this island?" Tenzin asked.

"If my calculations are right only a few hours from the city. We don't know how long the maker left, but we know she has a head start. Those boats of her are quite fast, it may not take her more than a day or two to reach the island from here. It took us three days to fly from the fire nation to this island. It's a bit closer to Republic City, but we need the winds with us if we had any hope of getting home in time to warn everyone."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page


	11. Chapter 11: Attack on Republic City

"Come on buddy, I know your tried but we had to get back to Republic City." Tenzin urged Oogi on when the sky bison started to loss altitude. In response he let out a loud growl.

"I promise when all this is over I'll let you sleep for a week. At least the wind is with us this time. It would take us as long to get back." Tenzin said. Oogi managed to surge forward. They had been flying since they had left paw island, which had been yesterday. It was now just before sunset.

"Dam it! I can't figure out that these machines do!" Piandao said. He had been going through thepapers he had taken from the maker. He had found a list of the machines that she had shipped to the island near Republic City, but was only discern the air ships and fire tanks.

"This is hopeless, how can I figure out how to stop the machines if I don't even know what they do in the first place."

"Relax, you can figure it out." Ursa said.

"yeah Dao if any can do this it's you." Bumi said.

"But I can't even make heads or tails of these designs. I wouldn't have even recognised the fire tank and air ship if I hadn't seen it before."

"Maybe that's just it. You're thinking too much about it." Lin said.

"Obviously not! If it was thinking too much then I might have figured it out already!" He snapped. Kya and Ursa held him back.

"Calm down. Your tired, maybe you should take a break. You haven't stopped looking at those papers since you got on Oogi yesterday."

"And I can't stop looking until I figure out a way to beat the maker."

"Piandao stop it!" Ursa yelled. "You are not alone on this. We all came on this mission."

"I know that…but this is what I can do."

"Who said you had to do it alone? Lin's right. Maybe you just need to look at it differently. Get some fresh eyes."

Piandao sighed and rubbed his hands against his face. "Alright…why don't you all have a look." He said.

"Take a rest, you are the only one how hasn't had some rest since yesterday." Ursa said softly. He nodded and lay back against his bag closing his eyes. Kya, Lin and Bumi started to look through the papers. They had about as much luck as Piandao until Bumi glanced at the paper Kya was holding, which had a sketch of an air ship.

"Wait a minute…Let me see that sis." He said. Kya handed the paper. He looked better it and his onw papers.

"Is it me, or does this think here look like this thing here." He said pointing to a machine on his paper and the smoke maker on the air ship. Piandao opened his eyes and sat up. He leaden over and let out a cry.

"Bumi you're a genius!" He said.

"Of course…am…why am I genius?"

"This machine is a part of the air ship. The part that made the cloud like mist." He said. "According to this Sari shipped almost six dozens of these things to the island. Bumi, I would have never thought to look a similar designs. I may not be able to figure out every machine, but by taking what I already know I can a least figure what some of the others do."

"But wait why would Sari need so many of the cloud things?" Kya asked.

"Oh no…she's going to use it to hide the ships until they reach the city." Piandao said. "Four of those things were able to hide an air ship. With all of these…they won't know what ht them."

"Oogi faster!" Tenzin snapped the reins.

They all worked together trying to find similarities in the machines. When the sun set Ursa lit one of her hands to provide light. With the help of the others Piandao was able to spot the fire ball device in at least six other machines. In one of those he also identified an air pump like machine that had chased him and Bumi.

"Fire and air together…a powerful combo." Ursa said.

"That's not all, look here. This looks like the basket that carried rocks in that other machine that chased us." Piandao said. "Plus this device on the other side of the machine matches to this one here." He pointed to another paper. "But I don't know what it does."

"I do," Kya said. "That shoots out water. I stopped a bunch chasing Lin and Tenzin."

"That means this one machine can use all the elements." Bumi said. They all shared a look. From the story their parents had told them that was the machine the maker had used to fight in the end. She had called it here avatar.

"She shipped five of these things."

"Five! But mom, dad and Uncle Sokka barely took down one!" Kya said.

"And I'm sure Sari made improvements to her mother's design."

"G-guy…" Tenzin's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Ziny?" Bumi asked. He didn't reply. He looked at each other before scrambling over one another to see what could possible make Tenzin so quite that he didn't reprimand Bumi for calling him "Ziny." For a moment no one spoke as they looked at the sight before them. Even the wind seemed to have died down.

"Th…that's…" Bumi couldn't finish his sentence. His hands followed into fist and he was shaking.

"I'm going to kill her." He snarled. "How dear she do this our father's city."

They were looking down at Republic City, covered in a mist. But even thought the mist they could see the fires that were scattered around the city. The attack had begun.

The nasty surprises didn't end there. When they approached they found Air Temple Island in ruins.

"Guys, do you think mom and dad were here when…" Tenzin trailed off knowing the answer to his question.

"I'm sure they are fine. They'll be in the city now, I expect. Fighting these machines." Kya said placing a hand on Tenzin's back.

"Come on let's head to police headquarters. That is the best place to look for them." Ursa said. Tenzin pulled on Oogi's reins heading towards the city. They flew close to the ground, they could see the destruction that had taken place. There were machines in almost street, they could see metal bender cops running around but it was clear they were outnumbered.

"Look there!" Lin said pointing below them. She was pointing towards a fire tank chasing three young children. The girls fell as the tank fired. They flinched. Ursa jumped off Oogi taking the fire ball head on. She was knocked off her feet. Piandao drew his sword and jumped right on the tank. He hacked at it but didn't cause much more than a bent. Lin jumped off and was much more successful, but not enough.

"I guess this is where we get off." Kya said jumping off Bumi following her.

"Go find a safe place I'll call if we need you." Tenzin said to Oogi before jumping off. He landed next to Kya. She was healing Ursa.

"Bumi, Tenzin get these kids out of here. We'll take care of the tank." She said. They nodded and ran over to the kids. The oldest couldn't be more than seven or eight. He pushed the girls who had fallen behind him as they approached.

"St…stay back." He said holding up a piece of wood.

"Hey, it's okay. We don't want to hurt you." Bumi said holding up his hands.

"Hey do you know what this is?" Tenzin asked pointing to his tattoo.

"Air bending tattoos." One of the girls said.

"That's right. Who do you know who has air bending tattoos?"

"The..the avatar." The boy said.

"Right, the avatar…our father." Bumi said.

"Avatar Aang is our dad?"

"Yes, and we will protect just like the avatar." Tenzin said. "Just come with us." The boy nodded and lowered the wood. Tenzin took his hand and the hand of the bigger girl. Bumi picked up the littlest girl.

"What's your name?" Tenzin asked trying to help keep them calm.

"I'm Jet." The boy said.

"Jet? Did you know our parents had a friend named Jet?" Bumi said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was brave fighter. These your sisters Jet?" Bumi said. He nodded. "Well, you did a really good job protecting them Jet."

"Thanks." The boy managed a smiled.

"Bumi over there, that house looks like it could be safe." Tenzin said. Bumi kicked open the door. He ducked as a man came charing at him.

"Whoa, sorry. We aren't the back guys." He said quickly.

"I'm Tenzin and this is my brother Bumi."

"The children of the avatar?"

"Yes, could you help us and look after these kids?" Tenzin asked.

"Am, yes. Yeah." He said said taking the girl from Bumi. Jet and the other girl ran in the house.

"Thank you very much." Tenzin gave a quick bow. He and Bumi ran back up the street. They found the others standing in the ruins of the fire tank as well as a bigger version of rock throwing machine.

"Looks like you have fun." Bumi joked.

"There is still a lot of fun to have." Lin said.

"Come on, we have to find someone to show these to." Piandao took the paprers out of his clothes. "I'm sure dad or someone can find weakness, and even if can't him just by telling the cops what the machines do we'll gain an advantage."

"What are we waiting for. Headquarters is way." Lin took the lead. She had been to the police headquarets so many time she was sure could find it from anywhere in the city with her eyes closed.

She stopped cold when she turned on the street where headquarters was located. The building was in flames. Toph's statue was in the ground in flames. There was a machine as big as a small house firing rocks at it.

"That machine it's one of the four elements ones." Piandao said.

"It's huge. I didn't think it would be so big." Tenzin said.

"I'm going to rip it apart." Lin yelled. She ran forward a war cry ripping from her mouth.

"Lin wait!" The others ran after her. She pounded on the grund and three rocks lifted into the air. She kicked all of them at the machines.

"THIS PLACE IS MY MOTHER'S PRIDE!" She knocked away a boulder that was sent at her. She sent it back at the machine. Although she was making dents it didn't seem to affect it. Suddenly a blast of wind hit her. She held her hands in front her face.

"It's going to take more than that to move me!" She yelled. As if whoever was operating the machine here her a blast of flames shot out toward her. Ursa jumped in front and diverged the flames.

"Lin don't just run ahead like that, we need to skick together."

"Guys, we have more company." Tenzin said. They turned around. Several fire tank and another kind of tank was coming up the street.

"We're surrounded." Kya said.

"Dao know what those other tanks do?" Bumi asked. Before he could answer one of the tanks shot out three metal spikes that fell around them. Two in front of then, one behind. A electrical current sparked between the spikes hitting everything inside the triangle, which was them. They all fell to their knees.

They were all unable to move. But them a section of street rose up and slammed on one of the spikes. The current stopped.

"Nice one Lin." Tenzin said.

"It wasn't me."

The fire tanks fired at them at the same time the four element one sent three boulders at them. Before any off them could move a man jumped in front of the fire tanks and shoot back fire balls. On the other side the boulder stopped dead in the air then dropped to the ground. A massive wave of water surged from behind the tanks and covered all of them. In the light of the flames the kids see someone on top of the wave. The wave froze and the person jumped off.

The four element tank suddenly began to lean to the left. Bumi and Lin spotted to persons working together with earthbending to tip the giant tank. The tank landed on its side bursting into flames.

For a few seconds none of the kids moved then Ursa and Kya scrambled to their feet and ran toward the frozen tank and threw themselves into the arms of the two persons standing there.

Lin had done the same with one of the earthbender, while the other fell over with the combined weight of Tenzin and Bumi.

"I'm so happy your okay." Kya said. Katara smiled and hugged her.

"I should be saying that to you."

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Ursa asked.

"I came to give Aang a piece of mind for sending you kids off, but we were interrupted."

Katara and Kya were knocked over by Bumi.

"When we saw the island we thought the worst." Bumi said.

"Hey, I thought I told you to leave something for me." Sokka yelled running towards them from the direction Katara had come next to him was Suki.

"Mom! Dad!" Piandao launched himself at his parents.

"It's good to see you too." Sokka said.

"Hey, I really hate to end the reunion, but we have more tanks!" Toph said. She, Lin, Aang and Tenzin were starting down around two dozen fire and lighting tanks. The kids broke out of their parents embraces all of them in fighting positions.

"Let's take back our city, together." Aang said raising his hands.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	12. Chapter 12: An explosion ending

And the final chapter.

* * *

The fire tanks were the first attack, but their fire power was nothing compared to Zuko's and Aang's. The line of tanks were engulfed a line of flames.

"I haven't seen those two so fired up in a while." Sokka said.  
"I guess they don't like the idea of the city they built being burnt down." Katara said.  
"I'm not missing out this fun." Toph said running forward. She jumped and landed hard on both feet, earth pillars pierced threw the tanks. Katara drew the water from her waterbender's poach and ran at the nearest tanks. Her water slashed in the air and barrels on the tanks were sliced off. Sokka and Suki were slicing their fair share of tanks apart. It wasn't long before the tanks became scrap metal.

"Okay…single greatest moment of my life!" Bumi said jumping around happily. "This is so cool!" He was the only one of the kids who had not lost the ability to speak. The others were watching awe. In a matter of seconds the tanks were piles of scrap metal.

"Whoa…" Ursa said as Zuko jumped down from the flaming wreckage of a tank.  
"We..we've never seen them fight before…have we?" Kya said to the others. They shook their heads.  
"We have the greatest parents in the world." Piandao said.

"We're not that great." Sokka said, "But we did manage to raise some great kids. So tell us, what you found out."

"Dad, these are deigns for the machines." Piandao said pulling the papers out. Sokka took them and quickly looked them over.

"You're going to have to walk me through this. Let's head to City Hall. We've set up a command centre there."

* * *

They ran to City Hall, destroying any machine they encountered. City Hall was a flurry of action, with metal bender cops and other benders running around.

"Avatar! What is going on here? Who is attacking us?" A man with the symbol of a councilman pinned to his chest asked.

"An inventor by the name of Sari. She is the daughter of Lian, the Maker. She's attacking the city to get revenge for her mother." Piandao said.

"And who are you?" He asked with a look of contemp.

"You'll speak with some respect when talking to my son." Sokka said harsly.

"Councilman Sokka…my apologies…"

"Save your breath. Why don't you make yourself useful and go hide in a closet." Sokka said. Bumi let out a laugh. They left the councilman spluttering to himself. Sokka cleared way a table and lay out the diagrams of the machines. Piandao quickly explained everything that he could about them.

"Juan!" Toph yelled to a metal bender running by.

"Yes, Chief."

"I need reports of the every concentration of machines around the city based on their designs."

"Right away!" he ran off.

"This is our fault…we should have stopped Sari before she left the island." Tenzin said.

"Hey, don't talk like that. It's not your fault." Katara said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"If it wasn't for you all we wouldn't have these plans. This gives us an edge. If we can get the word out what each machine does and the best way to stop each of them then we can win. We will win." Aang said. Juan ran back carried several pieces of paper. He handed them over. Sokka and Piandao quickly read it over.

"Alright it looks like there is large group of fire and lightning tanks near the bay." Sokka said.

"The first time we faced a fire tank we defeated it by causing it to back fire." Kya said.

"How'd you do that?"

"But using fire and water." Ursa said.

"Fire and water, Katara, looks like a job for us." Zuko said.

"Let's go girls." Katara said to Ursa and Kya.

"There is a group of men who are fighting with weaponry in the City Park."

"That sounds right up our alley." Bumi said to Piandao. He nodded and grinned.  
"You boys mind if I join?" Suki asked. Bumi and Piandao shared a grin. "No way!"

"I'll join you as soon as I get the message across about the machines." Sokka said. "Toph there is a mass of several types of machines in the Dragon Flat boroughs. Metal bending is the best weapon we have."

"Don't need to say anything more. Lin come on."

"We still have the air ships to deal with. They are bombing the city."

"Tenzin, you ready to live up to those tattoos you have?" Aang asked.

"Born that way."

* * *

Katara, Zuko, Kya and Ursa stopped when they saw the mass of tanks in front of them.

"Okay, how did exactly did you defeat that fire tank?" Zuko asked.

"Well they use water to cool themselves. I bended it out."

"Then I shot a fire blast down the barrel."

"Right…don't thing we had time to do that with each and every one of these."

"Katara, do you think you can get enough water from the bay up here to freeze the tanks?" Zuko asked.

"Maybe not alone…but if I had another master waterbender with me." She said looked at Kya.

"Let's go make some waves." Kya said.

"We'll buy you time." Ursa said running towards the tanks. Zuko was right next to her, while Katara and Kya ran down to the bay.

The lightning tanks fired but Zuko and Ursa were too quick to be caught in the electrical field. Ursa jumped into the air and came down on the first line of tanks. They turned their barrels to aim at her. She jumped off right as they were going to fire at her. They hit each other instead.

"Brilliant!" Zuko said. He jumped on the tanks and began using the same method.

Some of the lightning tanks here were different. Instead of metal spikes that were electrified they fired a metal cable. Ursa ducked under one of the cables and it hit the building behind her. It caught on fire.

"Oh no." She raised her hands was forced the flames to die down. While she was doing that she didn't see the lightening tank behind her.

"Ursa!" Zuko pushed her out of the way but was hit by the cable instead. He yelled out and collapsed to the ground.

"Dad!" Ursa ran to him. He was shaking slightly. Ursa saw red. She turned to the line of tanks. They that hurt her dad…she was going to rip them apart if she had do it with her bare hands then she was going to find Sari and make her pay. One of the fire tanks fired at her, but she just stepped to the side. It singed the edge of her sleeve.

From somewhere deep in her she could feel something boiling up. She let that feeling take her over and she felt the energy surge through her up to her hands. She raised her hands but instead of making a fist like she did when she normal fire bended she extended two of her fingers. I bolt of lightning shot from her and hit the tank. It burst into flames.

She gasped when the lightning ended. She looked at her hands in disbelief. That was the first time she had used lightning.

Kya was running behind her mother, a large glob of water with her, but as she ran some of the water kept falling.

"Don't keep yourself so tense." Katara said. Kya nodded and tried to relax her muscles. As they turned the last corner they saw Zuko was on the ground and Ursa was using lightning.

"Mom, Uncle Zuko…"

"I see him. Hurry!"

Ursa had stopped moving now. She was looking at her hands.

"Ursa snap out of it!" Kya yelled when she saw the tanks moving forward. Ursa was jerked back to reality and rolled out of the way.

"Kay now!" Katara said. She and Kya sent their water forward and covered the line of tanks. Together they raised their hands and breathed out. The water froze sealing the tanks under a layer.

Katara ran over to Zuko and started healing him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ursa asked.

"I'll make sure he is." Katara said. Just then a explosion shook the city. Ursa and Kya looked up and saw a pump of smoke rising into the air from the centre of the city.

"Mom!"

"Go, I'll be right behind you with Zuko."

"Right." Kya and Ursa took off running.

* * *

Bumi and Piandao were having the time of their lives. Sari had outfitted a group of men with weapons that shot fire. Some have whips that were electrified. Despite this none of them where trained fighters. So against someone like Piandao, who was trained to use their enemies weakness against them and against someone like Bumi, who didn't give his enemies the chance to attack, they were basically fodder.

"Dao, the hoses on their backs! Cut them! That's how they get their water and fuel for the fire!" Bumi yelled after making the discovery by ripping out of the hoses.

"Got it!" Piandao yelled back, readjusting his aim to hit the hoses instead of the devices on their hands. He had notice they had a button on their palms that when pressed sent out a stream of liquid. For the fire throwers he guessed it was fuel that was lit with a spark.

He was fighting one guy had the flame thrower. He unlike the others was actually quite skilled. He suddenly kicked Piandao in the gut and knocked his sword from his hand.

"This the end for you kid." He raised his hand to Piandao's face a pressed the button on his hand. A fan hit his hand knowing it to the side as the flames shot out. A boomerang hit him at the back of the head and he tumbled forward. Sokka caught the boomerang while Suki snapped closed her fan. Sokka thre his son his sword.

"Try and keep a better grip on that." Sokka said. Piandao nodded. He turned to next person and easily got behind them running the hose Bumi had pointed out. Talking about Bumi he was presently jumping from head to head of Sari's men, basically annoying the hell out of them.

"Kid stay still." One of them yelled.

"Yeah, like I'm going to listen to you. I don't even listen to my folks." He teased and jumped on the man's head. he flipped to the ground and swept the man's feet from under him.

"You're having fun." Piandao said joining him.  
"Hell yeah! I have to prove, even though I'm a non-bender I'm still the Avatar's son." He said upper cutting other person.

"Bumi, you don't need to prove that. Everyone knows it already."

"Thanks Dao."

Somehow they found themselves surrounded by six men. Four had whips and two fire throwers

"I wouldn't do that." Piandao said as they raised their hands.

"Why not boy?"

"You can't see why? Man you must be bumb, even I can see why." Bumi said. They all attacked. Piandao and Bumi ducked. The flames flew over their heads and hit the ones holding the whips, while the whips hit the other two and they fell backwards.

"That's why." Piandao said.

That's when the same explosion that Kya and Ursa had heard went off. It was very close to where Bumi and Piandao were and the shock wave hit them hard. Bumi and Piandao where already on the ground, so for them the effects weren't so bad, but Sokka and Suki where throw off their feet. Sokka was tossed back into a tree trunk while Suki slammed into the ground.

As soon the explosion was over Piandao ran over to them.

"Mom…Dad!" He shook them but they were knocked out.

"Dao, come on we have to find what made that explosion." Bumi said. He glanced at his parents then went after Bumi.

* * *

Lin and Toph were crushing everything in their sights. Literally. They had dramatically changes the geography of the dragon flat borough.

"You're metal bending has gotten better." Toph said when Lin punched the barrel of a tank.

"Let's say this adventure has been a bit of a teaching experience."

"All good adventures are." Toph said lifting an entire section of the road. The machines couldn't get past the barrier.

"Let's box them in." Toph said. Lin nodded. They worked together to lift earth pillars around the large group of machines, boxing them in the streets.

"I think that should about do it." Lin said. Toph was going to respond but her hear suddenly turned. She kicked the ground and the earth beneath Lin shifted, sending her upwards. Lin landed on top of a near by building as one of the machines exploded, breaking away part of the barrier that they had made. Shards of rocks were flying everywhere, one hitting Toph.

"Mom!" Lin jumped down from the roof and ran over to her. The rock had landed on her right foot. "Mom, I'm so sorry, I had seen that coming…you…you got me out of the way first. Why?"

"It's what moms do."

The giant explosion rocked the city and Toph instinctively covered Lin. They looked up at the giant cloud of black smoke that rose into the sky.

"Let's go…" Toph tired standing up but her foot wouldn't take her weight. "Crap, my foot." She knew it was broken. "Lin you go ahead."

"No way mom…"

"Lin listen to me. You know that thing over there is huge. They are going to need a metal bender, a good metal bender. I'm not going to be much help with this leg. You are just going to have stand in for me."

"Mom, I can't…I'm not as good as you. There are other metal bender…"

"None of whom are as good as you."

"Really?"

"You are my daughter after all. You have the blood of the greatest earthbender in you. Go show them what name of Beifong means." Toph said. She kissed Lin on her forehead.

"I won't let you down." Lin ran forward a few steps then jumped making a crater. The earth sprang back up and Lin rode it like a wave forward.

* * *

"Tenzin we're going to fly up there."

"But dad I lost my gliger."

"Then you are going to have to hold on to me." Aang said opening his glider. Tenzin jumped on to his father.

"Hold on tight." Aang said running forward. He leapt up into the air climbing quickly. They climbed above the air ships that were roaming over the city.

"We can't take them out over the city. If they crash into the ground they will just cause more destruction.

"Then what are going to do."

"I have an idea. But I'm going to need both my hands free for this, think you handle my glider for a bit?"

"Ahh….I guess." He shifted his hands so he was holding the glider, "But what are going to do?" Aang just winked and let go of the glider. The glider was too long for Tenzin it dropped for a moment before he got it under control, but in that time he had lost sight of Aang.

"Dad!" Tenzin yelled. That was when he saw the blue glow and burst of flames. "Whoa…" He watched as Aang used fire bending to propel himself forward. Suddenly a huge gust of wind knocked Tenzin forward. He knew it was his father making the wind. He wasn't the only thing getting pushed. All the airships were being pushed out towards the bay. Tenzin managed to stabilize the glider and used his own bending to break the wind around him. He flew closer to Aang and saw the blue glow of the avatar state.

"So cool…" it was the first time he had seen him in the avatar state. Suddenly right below them an explosion went off. It flames leapt up towards them.

Tenzin knew if those flames reached them, his dad would be trouble. He let go of the glider and air bended the air around him straight down. The flames split apart as the air current cut through it. Tenzin turned over in the air and saw Aang above him still pushing the airships.

"You take care of that, I'll handle things here!" He yelled, not even sure if Aang had heard. Wheather he had heard or not he continued to push the airships towards the bay. Tenzin flipped back over. The energy of the blast had died down, but the smoke has surrounded him. He tired using an air blast to clear it, but it was too thick.

Almost out of instinct he aimed an air blast down and found himself hovering. He dropped down but saw he wasn't on the ground but on top of a machine. He turned around trying to figure out what kind it was. The only one that was this big was the four element one. He had a noise behind and turned around, just in time to duck Sari's blade. He used an air blast to force her backwards.

"You little bastard. You blocked the explosion didn't you?!" She ran at him again swing her blade. Tenzin jumped over head and landed behind her.

"That would have killed him!" She swung again. Tenzin backed up. He and Sari were now at the edge of the machine. "I would have my vengeance!"

"Revenge is never the answer."

"Don't give me that shit! Your morels can't help the world. Power is the only thing that matters. And that is what I have. With my _avatar _I will kill Aang and claim this city as my own." She swung at Tenzin again. Tenzin backed up, but his foot caught on a grove in the metal. He fell back, his head over the edge. Sari's blade fell towards. Just when he thought it was over another sword stopped Sari's.

Piandao parried Sari's blade.

"Sorry Sari, but we aren't going to let that happen." He said. Bumi appeared next to Tenzin helping him up.

"Sorry we'll late bro." He said.

"You're just on time actually." Tenzin said. Piandao's and Sari's blades were sparking off each other.

"Give up Sari. You won't beat me in a sword match." He said at their blades locked.

"Maybe not. Sword play wasn't my forte anyway." She hit a button on her hilt and surge of electricity ran up her blade into Piandao's. He cried on and fell to his knees. Sari dropped her blade and ran into a hatch. Tenzin and Bumi ran over to Piandao.

"Dao are you okay?" Bumi asked.

"Forget me. Get Sari." Piandao choked out. Bumi and Tenzin ran towards the hatch. They gripped the handle and were electrocuted.

"Ahh…" they both jumped back. "Thinks of everything. Doesn't she." Tenzin said shaking his hand to get the feeling back. The metal beneath them shifted. They won't standing on solid metal anyone but metal grating.

"Oh crap." Piandao said. "Get off! Now!" he yelled, but a blast of steam hit them, knocking them into the air. Piandao tensed up knowing he was going to hit the ground hard.

But to his surprise, he didn't. He heard a grunt as he landed on something soft and was pushed backwards, sliding into the dirt. He opened his eyes and found he was looking into a pair of amber ones.

"Ursa?"

"Who else?" She smiled. "Now get off me, your heavy." She said pushing him off. He looked to his right and saw Kya had caught Bumi, while Lin and Tenzin were trying to untangle themselves.

"You know when someone saves you the polite thing to do it say thank you." Ursa said.

"Thanks." Piandao said grinning. He got to his feet and helped her up. The others ran over to them.

"Sari's in there." Bumi said. "We get her and we can end this. Right here." Sari seemed to have the same idea about ending it, because a jet of flames suddenly rocked towards them. Ursa threw up her hands stopped the flames. But a giant boulder was flung towards them. Lin sent up an other rock to change it's course. Next she used water. Kya turned, making the water flow around them then sent back at the machine. It didn't have any visible effect because then a balst of wind knocked them all back. Tenzin was flipped over twice before he found his footing and was able to counter act the wind blast. Kya and Ursa ran past throwing everything they had at the machine. It responded by send a balst of water at Ursa and flames at Kya. They both crashed into the ground. Lin tired next, standing flat on the ground and trying to move the ground under the machine. She had only it gotten one side up by two feet when air blasted her into the others.

"Guys, we can't use pure force against it. Remember, it took Uncle Aang going into the avatar state to take down Lian's version of this machine." Piandao said.  
"Then what do you suggest?" Lin asked.

"We take it down from the inside."

"How, the hatch is electrocuted. We can't get throught." Bumi said.

"I might be able to help with that." Ursa said.

"Yeah, but we can't just rush in there. She might have move traps on the inside of that thing." Kya said.

"Then we don't let her know that we're in there. Dad once told me the good thing about being a non-bender is people tend to forget your there until it's too late." Piandao said grinning. "Bumi and I will…"

"No!" Kya and Ursa said at the same time.

"Look out!" Tenzin yelled. They all rolled out of the way as a stream of water gorged out the dirt from where they had been standing.

"No way. I'm not allowing. Bumi mom would kill you if you get killed in there!" Kya said.

"You think I'm going to yell you risk your life like that!" Ursa said.

"We have to do this. Sari might notice if one of you missing, but she would never notice us." Bumi said.

"Yeah, if the four of you are causing a distraction out here we are get in and destroy it from the inside." Piandao said.

"I think they should do it." Lin said.

"Hey, they can do it." Tenzin said. Kya and Ursa shared a glance.

"Bumi you better come safe." Kya said hugging him.

"Right you three by us some time." Piandao said. He, Ursa and Bumi ran to the side of the machine as Lin, Tenzin and Kya started up the fight with renewed vigour.

Piandao, Bumi and Ursa quickly climbed to the top the machine. Bumi lead the way to the hatch.

"Okay give me some room." Ursa said flexing her hands. Piandao and Bumi shared a looked, then jumped back a bolt of lightning shot from Ursa's hand and hit the hatch. She kicked the hatch open.

"Ta-da." She said.

"Ursa you rock!" Bumi jumped into the hatch.

"You do rock." Piandao said standing next to her.

"Maybe I should come with you." She said.

"No the others will need you more…Look, on the very slim change that I don't get out of this thing…"

"Don't talk like that. You will get you. You have to." Ursa said placing her hand on his shoulder. "I need you too."

"I still need you know…"

"DAO! Come on! You can kiss her after we smash this thing!" Bumi's voice yelled up at them. They both glanced into the hatch where Bumi was tapping his foot.

"After, you smash this thing." Ursa agreed.

"After." Piandao said and jumped into the hatch. He glanced up at Ursa for a moment before disappearing. She ran towards the front of the machine. She had to give Piandao and Bumi as much time as possible. She jumped off the front of the machine and flipped in the air so she was facing it. She launched a lightning bolt at the front. She flipped one more before landing on the ground. Lin dropped a block in front of her as flames sweep over the entire area.

"Thanks…they're in." She said when the others ran over.

"Right we have to make sure we provide enough of a distraction for Sari." Tenzin said. He and Lin leapt over the wall launching attack after attack.

"Probably not the best time for me to ask, but did you…"

"Your brother interrupted us."

"I'll help you kill him as soon as we're done here." Kya said. She and Ursa jumped over the block.

"Ziny, let use a combo." Ursa said. Tenzin nodded. Ursa let out a stream of flames. Tenzin released a blast of air that caused the flames to swell and engulf the front of the machine. When they stopped their was faint red glow to the metal.

"We can't be left out." Kya said to Lin. "Can you me give a boost?"

"Sure, just say when."

"Hold it…" Kya lifted her hands. A blast of water shot of the machine. "NOW!" Lin punched the ground and the rock beneath Kya's feet was blasted upwards. The water followed her upwards. She jumped off the rock and pulled the water with, bringing it over the front of her. As she fell back the water came with her, covering the front of the machine, freezing it as she went. When she landed there was a line of ice over the machine.

"Nice." Ursa said. It didn't last long as a fire blast melted the ice from under. The four of them ran as boulders began to rain down. Lin jumped and punched one back, causing it to bent the front of the machine. She twisted in the air and sent another one towards the water thrower smashing it.

Ursa and Kya ran from either side blasting the machine. Two jets of flames shot towards both of them. They never reached because Tenzin blasted both away.

Not far away six persons were watching in silence.

"W…when did they get so good?" Zuko asked quietly.

"Probably around the same time they grew up without us noticing." Aang said.

"It doesn't look like they need our help." Sokka said.

"No, it doesn't." Toph said.

"Wait…where's Bumi?" Katara asked.

"And Piandao." Suki said.

That was when the first explosion went off, near the back of the machine. Another one caused the metal to buckle on the side.

"Oh no, they wouldn't." Katara ran towards the kids, the other's flowing her. Aang was helping Toph hobble along. The four if them had stopped their attack when they saw the explosions.

"Kya, please don't tell me that your brother and cousin are in there." Katara said gripping her shoulders.

"I wish I could." Kya said. Another explosion went off at the top of the machine.

"They are brilliant!" Tenzin said.

"Yes, but where are they?" Sokka asked.

"They'll get out." Ursa said but she didn't sound so sure.

"Toph can you see anything?" Aang asked. She shook her head.

"With my foot and all this shaking…"

"Lin can you?" Tenzin asked.

"No. But maybe if I was closer." She said running towards the machine. Kya, Ursa, and Tenzin followed her. Katara was about to follow them when a explosion split the front of the machine, making a wall of fire between her and the kids. Zuko pulled her back as another explosion erupted out of the metal.

Lin was now at the side of the machine. She placed her hands on the machine but jumped back gripping her hands.

"Let me." Kya bended water on a section of the metal, causing steam to rise up. Lin placed her hands on the metal and found it bearable now. She closed her eyes. She suddenly ran around to the back of the machines, the others right at her heels.

She punched at the metal, making tear. She pulled it back, widening the tear until it was big enough to climb through. Flames licked out. Tenzin used an air blast to smother the fire.

"This way." Lin jumped inside. She lead the away threw the machine can stopped at a door. She placed her hands against it yelled out.

"It's too hot for me bend." She said. Kya raised her hands but Ursa stopped her.

"We don't have time." Ursa kicked at the door, causing it to snap open. She and Kya ran in. Piandao and Bumi were on the ground. Kya grabbed Bumi while Ursa put Piandao hand over her shoulder.

"Hey, we did it." He managed to say.

"Yeah you did. Now let get you out of here." Ursa said.

Tenzin helped with Bumi and Lin took Piandao's other side. They hurried out of the machine. They had just gotten out and weren't that far way when the entire thing exploded in an earthshaking blast. They hit the ground sure they were about to be incinerated.

But they won't. Looking up they saw Zuko and Aang standing over them, blocking the flames. When it ended there were a few moments of silence. It was broken by Katara tackle hugging Bumi.

"M-mom…crushing…me." Bumi choked out. She let go.

"Are you okay, is anything broken?" Without waiting for answer she slipped water out of her poach and started healing him.

Piandao was trying to break out of his parent's embrace. "Guys, I'm fine. Really." He said laughing. Zuko helped Ursa to her feet. He hugger her. Aang was kneeling next to Kya and Tenzin.

"You have no idea how proud I am right now." He said. He kissed both of them on the forehead. He then placed his hand on Bumi's shoulder. "You did good."

"Are you kidding?! We did more than good. We did great!" He said pumping a fist into the air. He instantly regretted it when pain shot through his side.

An hour later they were at on Air Temple Island just as the sun come up. The island wasn't as bad damaged as they had first thought. The barracks were relatively untouched. The rest of the machines had been dealt with by the metal bender cops. In the chaos they had slipped away. Sokka said the other councilmen could handle the clean up.

"They're better at giving orders anyway."

"But dad, aren't they going to need to guys back there." Piandao asked getting off Appa.

"We'll go back, but after we make sure you kids get rest." Aang said.

"But we're not tried dad. I could take on a couple more machines." Bumi said.

"Let's not." Katara said.

"Yeah Bumi. I think I've had enough excitement to last me a month." Lin said.

"Only a month. Nothing could happen for a year and I won't mind." Tenzin said. This caused everyone to laugh.

"Well, jokes aside. You did do good work today." Aang said. "It was the information that you brought that made all the difference. And of course you defeated Sari."

"We made the right choice let you all go." Toph said pulling Lin towards her.

"Now I think you all earned a rest." Zuko said. "When you get up you can tell us all about what happened." This time Bumi didn't argue or anyone else. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko and Aang returned to the city while Katara remained behind to keep an eye on things.

That evening the cleanup had already reached quite far on the island. There wasn't even any wreckage in the pavilion when they all sat down to hear the story. Bumi took charge of telling most of the story, with little parts supplied by the others. The adults were sitting down on the steps listening, while Bumi walked up and down using his whole body to tell the story, even acting out some of the fights. Kya was next to Katara correcting Bumi whenever he tried to exaggerate his parts in the fights…which was a lot. Tenzin was sitting next to Lin at the top of the stairs, leaning on Aang who was sitting in front of them.

Piandao was stilling on a the railing that ran around the pillion, or what remained of it. Ursa stood up from her spot next to Zuko and walked over to him.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," He got to his feet

"You said you had something to tell me earlier."

"Yeah, I wanted to say…you know I can tell you later. We have time." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him placing his other hand on the side of her face and kissed her. She wrapped her hands around his neck.

Bumi suddenly stopped talking in the middle of describing how they had fought their way other of the maker's base. He looked over at Piandao and Ursa grinning. Everyone else turned around to see what he was staring at. Zuko's jaw dropped, while Sokka wolf whistled.

"Well it's about bloody time." Kya said smiling. Zuko looked like he was going to said something but Aang placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"But…"

"Would you rather she be with a boy who you didn't know?" Katara asked.

"I guess not." He mumbled.

Tenzin had noticed Bumi looking at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, Dao's kissing Ursa. I kinda expected you to kiss Lin." Bumi said.

"What!" Tenzin jumped to his feet. He glanced at Lin who had gone red in the face. He looked back at his brother who was making gestures at Tenzin.

"Bumi I'm gonna kill you." Tenzin jumped at Bumi. Bumi ran out of the way teasing his brother. Everyone started laughing, expect for Lin, who was still red and Ursa and Piandao who were lost to the world.

"We're going to have to the talk with them aren't we?" Zuko asked. This caused the adults to stop laughing.

"That…will be interesting." Aang said.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
